Brown Eyes
by Otterix
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds out he is a Veela just before getting invited to redo his 7th year. Unfortunately, for Draco he only has a year to find his mate or he will die. Hermione Granger is over the moon that she can redo her 7th year and she is Head Girl! Her and Ron's relationship are running smoothly but what happens when she finds out who's head boy? Mature themes and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Draco's point of view**

Pain unimaginable pain coursed through my body. I felt like I was being reshaped, my skin felt like it was stretching and my bones felt like they were growing. I screamed out hoping this pain would end. As the darkness descended I welcomed it with open arms.

XXXX

"Draco...Draco...Wake up!" I woke up and I knew where my mom was before I had even seen her, I could hear her breathing like she was sitting next to me but she was across the room. I could hear her sniff- she was crying. I tried to talk but my throat was raw.

"Don't bother talking, you have been screaming all day. I couldn't get you to stop..." She broke off in sniffles, "You need to know something Draco and I think it's better that I tell you whilst you can't talk... Your a Veela. I am a full blooded Veela but your Father isn't. There was a chance that you would not be a Veela but the signs began to show and...well know you have transformed. You should not have the full extent of a Veela's powers but it is not impossible to get the full powers if you are half Veela. We have many books in the library which will be a lot more informative. But the minute that you can feel better you must read this book ok?" I nodded.

It was hard processing all of this information. I was a...Veela. Like the Veelas at the Quidditch World Cup. No I couldn't be. My restless body wanted to read all the books in the Library about Veela's but I was exhausted even though I had been...unconscious for hours. I fell back into an uneasy sleep dreaming of silver grey wings and a silhouette of a person, who whenever I tried to get close to them they appeared meters away from me.

I woke up with the sunlight streaming through the windows onto my face. I felt much better, I really had needed to sleep. Suddenly, I had this strange feeling like someone was watching me. I heard a floor board creak from the corner of my room. I then heard the harsh breaths of a male.

"Blaise, take that dillusionment charm off right now!."

"Damn, your mom told me that you would have heightened senses and that you would be able to tell that I was in your room."

" It's a Veela thing."

"Have you read about them yet."

"Not yet. Narcissa said that I should read that book," I gestured to the heavy volume on my desk, "as soon as I am able."

"Well, you better get busy reading then."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll send Kyro to you as soon as I am done. He'll tell you where to meet me."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then."

"It won't take me that long to read this."

"I know but you will probably want to read it twice."

"Ok, see you tomorrow Zabini." I watched as he left my room. It wasn't as painful as I thought getting up would be. I sat at my desk and began to read. It was interesting to say the least. I froze when I got to a certain chapter- It was named **_Mating._** I continued to read the chapter:

 ** _Once a Veela has transformed he/she will have a year to find their mate and mark them. However if he/she do not find or mark their mate within the year by their next birthday they will slowly waste away and die a very painful death._**

 ** _As well as this, if the Veela marks his mate without her consent then a bond of hatred will form and both mate and Veela will die as the hate between them would be so strong that neither would be able to bear the strain on their relationship._**

 ** _Once the Veela finds his mate he will become angry and possessive. If a man were to touch her or look at her the Veela could become enraged. (Find ways to control this on Page 128). If a Veela's mate were to be harmed the Veela can lawfully kill the person who harmed his/her mate. Veela's have transformative properties. When they feel their mate is in danger some Veela's produce wings and can shoot bolts of lightning fire from their hands._**

I was shocked. My mate could be halfway across the world and if I never found my mate then I would die. And that would not be good for Narcissa. She had already lost Lucius to Azkaban and the Dementors. I don't think she could handle losing me too. I continued to read on. What I read was along the lines of what Narcissa had told me about Veela's and how I might not possess all the powers of a full-blooded Veela (In fact it mentioned that point in almost every chapter, it was like they didn't want me to forget that) but all the rest of it was brand new. Especially the properties of a Veela.

 ** _Properties of a Veela_**

 ** _Once Veelas undergo transformation, they will have to deal with a few things;_**

 ** _1)Heightened senses: Veela's after undergoing transformation will have better senses. They will be able to hear things from farther away, as well as having perfect eyesight. They will also be able to sense if there is danger._**

 ** _2)Emotional Outbursts: Once a Veela has just transformed they won't be accustomed to their senses and their strong need to find their mate so it is normal for them to have an occasional emotional outburst. They are more frequent once the mate has been found as they will become angry and jealous at any attention their mate receives._**

 ** _3)The ability to detect their mate if they are close by: They will be able to smell the scent of their mate if they are in the same building. Many Veela's have an emotional outburst if they can sense their mate in the same room (It can drive a Veela insane of they are towards the end of the year and their mates scent can be overwhelming if they do not know who they are) but sensing your Veela does not give you the ability to know who it is. It only tells you that you are nearby._**

 ** _4)Sensing mates emotions: Once a Veela has found their mate they will be able to sense their emotions. They will be able to sense their emotions more clearly the closer their mate is. The further away their mate is the more faint their emotions will be._**

I was shocked. I am a Veela and I can't stop that. I have to find my mate in a year and I don't even know who it could be. This could be really disastrous, but not as disastrous if Lucius was able to form a coherent thought. I didn't feel bad that my Father had received the kiss, he had put me and Narcissa through hell. He deserved it. The mark on my left arm and the haunting screams that never left me were enough to attest to that. I would find my mate, I had to.

I grabbed Kyro from the Owlery and sent a letter to Blaise telling him I would meet him at his house. We definitely needed to talk about my predicament.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hermione's point of view**

I missed my last year at Hogwarts due to the War so when I received a letter that looked similar to the ones I had received once a year since I was 11, I was overjoyed. I opened the letter and I was so happy, I had not expected to see what I saw:

 ** _Miss Granger,_**

 ** _I am delighted to inform you that we are inviting the students who missed their 7th year to take part in the 8th year programme. You will have your own common room but you will participate in the lessons with the new 7th years. Any other information will be given when you get to Hogwarts. The book list and other things that are required are attached._**

 ** _Congratulations Miss Granger you have been given the position of Head Girl. The extent of your duties will be given to you when you arrive. You will have a deputy head girl who will help you with some of your duties._**

 ** _Please send a response as soon as you know whether you are returning to Hogwarts or not._**

 ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Professor McGonagall_**

 ** _Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and_ Wizardry**

I grabbed two pieces of parchment and began to write my reply to Professor McGonagall on the first piece . I said I was going and that I was absolutely delighted that I could redo my 7th year. I began to write on the second piece of parchment, and when I was finished watched as the schools owl went to deliver the letters. I couldn't wait till September.

XXXX

"Mom!" I called thundering down the stairs and running into the living room where my mom sat in her favorite armchair.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Her face was concerned. Her brown hair was tinted with grey streaks and permanent worry lines were on her forehead and around her mouth. She had been very stressed since the day I told her about the accident.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"No you are not, Wendell come here."

"Yes Monica." I heard my father coming down the stairs. They still called each other by the names I gave them when I wiped their memories. Over the summer I had found out their location and had travelled to Australia and had reversed the memory wipe. Ironically, I had performed the spell too well and I could only make them remember a few details without doing them permanent damage. I couldn't get them to remember they had a daughter I just placed a memory of adoption in their heads, I couldn't get them to remember their names so I let them keep the names I gave them. I told them that they both were in a car accident when they came to pick me up from the Kings Cross train station after my year at my boarding school- Hogwarts- I told them that they were both suffering from memory loss and they hadn't remembered anything. They believed me, of course they did it was the most believable thing- the most normal thing to happen as well as this they couldn't remember anything from this year. But their feelings to Hogwarts stayed. They didn't remember magic but they remembered how much they hated my going to Hogwarts.

"Hermione wants to go to that boarding school." I was surprised by the venom in her voice.

"Hermione you can't go, you know how much we don't like that school. We know you got a scholarship but can't you just go to a local school?"

"No, I won't. You know how much I love going to Hogwarts."

"Actually we don't, we can't remember anything." My mother retorted, that was always her excuse when she didn't like what I wanted to do. She didn't trust me, well she didn't trust anyone apart from dad. She didn't even trust herself, she hated not knowing what she liked or disliked about my life.

"That's not my fault!"

"Yes it is you deceitful girl! We had a car crash because we had to pick you up from the train station."

"Mum please...dad?" I looked towards my dad who looked uncomfortable standing in the doorway, he hated arguments.

"Sorry pumpkin we already signed you up to the local school. Your neighbor Will goes there, he's a nice boy."

"No dad please."

"You are not going to that school, I will send a letter to them in the morning telling them not to expect you."

"But Mum..."

"No buts Hermione. You are not going to Hogwarts and that is final! Now go up to your room this instant!" I ran up the stairs, tears streaming down my cheeks. When I got into my room I realized that I probably would never see Ron or Harry again. Or Ginny, or Neville, r Luna, or any of the Weasleys. Big guttural sobs racked my body as I realized that I probably would never be able to do magic again, then I stopped crying. Magic was a big part in ny life and I would never give it up. I pulled out my wand, my beautiful wand and locked my door. It was time to get ready to go to Hogwarts.

 **Ron's point of view**

Going back to Hogwarts- No thank you. I had just been offered the position of Keeper for Chudley Cannons and I do not care much for going back to Hogwarts and doing my N.E.W.T.S. What was the point when I already had a job. What made it worse was Hermione, bragging on about how she got the position of Head Girl and she was definitely going back to finish her N.E.W.T.S because her life would be useless without qualifications. Which made her wrong, my life would not be useless and I'm not going to do my N.E.W.T.S and I've been offered my dream job. Sometimes Hermione could be so focused on herself that she didn't care to ask what I was going to do. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Hermione sent letters weekly to ask me if I was aright and what I was doing or going to do. She was a really nice girlfriend. We had kissed once or twice and it was alright but...Hermione was boring. All she wanted to do was read and go to boring muggle museums.

"Ron are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"No mum, you know I got offered the position of Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and I've already agreed to start this season."

"You can't throw your life away Ronald! I'm sure Hermione is going, she would be delighted if you went."

"Well it's not all about Hermione!" Mum looked shocked.

"What is wrong with you? Hermione is your girlfriend you should make this decision together."

"Well Hermione's made her mind up to go back to Hogwarts with

"Are you ok?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be angry at Hermione dear, has she done anything wrong?" Mums tone softened considerably. I think she could tell that she was going to lose this battle. I was not going to Hogwarts- end of conversation.

"No, it's just me. I'm not going to Hogwarts ok?"

"Ok." I stalked upstairs. Mum couldn't force me to go and neither could Harry and Hermione.

 **A/N: Love to know how you feel about this fanfic so far- please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Draco's point of view**

"Blaise what am I going to do? If I don't find my mate then I will die." Me and Blaise were sitting in his kitchen eating Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Well he was, I wasn't I was just panicking about my upcoming doom.

"The most logical way to find your mate is to go somewhere crowded."

"That's a good idea but wait I can't go to every city in a year. Anyone could be my mate."

"I know, I just don't know what else to do. I want you to live Draco but Veela's are rare especially male Veelas." An idea sprang to my mind, maybe there was more in-depth information about Veelas here. I know Blaise's Great Grandfather was one, I don't know if he had found his mate though.

"Do you have any books about Veela's here?"

"Not sure, but my Great Grandfather was a Veela so we should have some books here."

"What happened to him?"

"He mate wouldn't let him mark her."

"Why not?"

"She was already married and in love." Blaise's voice was monotone as he said this but I saw the grief in his eyes. He must really miss him but he wasn't allowed to show it. He didn't even talk to me a whole week after his death, he still doesn't talk to me about it now. Purebloods got one lesson drilled into their heads as soon as they could talk- Emotion was a weakness and to show emotion meant you were weak. I wanted to comfort Blaise, I knew that he and his Great Grandfather were very close but I never realized how close.

"Come on, I need every book on mating."

XXXX

We didn't get much luck until one book that was a journal. Blaise's Great Grandfather's journal in fact. I read it all and one fact stood out:

 _ **I read that ones mate is 90% of the time someone you are around often or someone you know.**_

"Blaise look at this," he was holding something in his hand, "What is that?"

"My invitation to Hogwarts. I am invited to redo our 7th year as it was disrupted by war." He told me after noticing my blank looks.

"What's that grin for...Zabini?"

"I think you should go back to Hogwarts."

"No way! Are you crazy. I'm a Death Eater and I tried to kill Professor Dumbledore..."

"And?"

"And? Really? I'm no longer going to be the Slytherin Prince I'm going to be the boy that let Death Eaters into the school to kill Dumbledore! Plus I haven't even got a letter."

"Yes but according to what my Great Grandfather said, Hogwarts is probably your best bet and I'm going. Even if you don't find your mate there at least you can spend your last year where you are the happiest." Blaise realized what he just said and an expression of horror overtook his face. He was getting to a subject we never talked about- my home life.

"Never say anything like that again you don't know me."

"I'm sorry Drake but your always more relaxed when your at Hogwarts."

"Shut it Zabini but if anyone else heard you say that there would have been consequences."

"I know, but with our fathers in Azkaban I think we need to forget what we have learned and be ourselves. It's no good holding on to our pureblood ways because then people will definitely assume the worst. Plus, I kind of like being myself for once."

"Why don't you talk about your Great Grandfather then. I thought it was because we aren't allowed to show emotion."

"Some emotions are too painful to remember Drake."

"Sorry."

"Thanks." We sat In silence. It wasn't awkward, but it gave me time to think about what I was going to do.

"Your right."

"About what."

"I'm going to Hogwarts."

XXXX

"Mum, I'm going to Hogwarts."

"You are?" Her face lit up. I knew she was going to ask me as I saw a letter in her pocket addressed to me in the spidery green scrawl that was always on Hogwarts letters. Also the fact that she cooked my favorite dinner and pudding probably meant she was planning to sweet talk me into going. Her face suddenly turned downcast. She probably realized that I would not be accepted easily, I wasn't exactly the most liked person after what I had done.

"I am."

"Draco, I'm worried about the reaction you will get when you go back and what if your mate isn't there. I don't want you to die."

"I'll be fine mum. Me and Blaise were looking up Veelas and the best way to find my mate is to go back to Hogwarts."

"How do you know for certain?"

"Well, Blaise's Great Grandfather was a Veela."

"I know."

"What?"

"That Blaise's Great Grandfather- Anthony- was a Veela. Carry on." She looked at me impatiently.

"Well, he wrote a journal and we found it. He had a written a fact in it that he had read and it stated that, 90% of the time a Veelas mate is someone they around most of the time and/or someone they know. So going to Hogwarts is the best place to be because I spend most of my time at Hogwarts and every one my age, that I know, goes there."

"Interesting."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Well Anthony's mate was his best friend, my aunt."

"But she was married and he died didn't he." A tear slipped down her pale cheeks.

"Yes. My aunt loved him she really did, she always had but she was married and she couldn't dishonor her family's wishes. As well as this, she wore a ring that prevented her from cheating and it would only come off if her husband died. She had no choice. She didn't want Anthony to die but she couldn't do anything to help him as she would be cast onto the streets and would not be able to be with him anyway because of the ring."

"Could that happen to me?"

"Unlikely. Anthony was 24 when he transformed- the age of transformation ranges from 16-26. Unfortunately, for Anthony most arranged marriages happen around the age of 20."

"I'm going to Hogwarts. I'd rather endure peoples stares and whispers and find my mate than die."

"Draco, I'm warning you its going to be a lot worse than you probably expect. People will not want to forgive you even if they see you have changed for the better. They will want to believe that you are like your father and that it was your choice to follow your father, when in fact you did it to protect me. Your mate will understand you, that's why they will be your mate."

"But what If they don't want to know me or talk to me. I'll die."

"Draco! Listen to me. They are your mate for a reason and they will love you no matter what you have done."

"How do you know?"

"I still love your father after what he has done to our family."

"But you're the Veela."

"It works the same way. A Veela and a mates bond is so strong, no matter what they do a small part of them will always love one another."

"She will not talk to me."

"Stop it, she will ok. You have to believe that whoever your mate is they will give you a chance," she gave me the sternest look possible, "There is a story that says that ones mate will already love the Veela or feel a connection with the Veela and I believe that is the truth. I had a massive crush on Lucius before I transformed and as soon as we had mated he told me I had always had a special place in his heart and I will always stay there. We loved each other very much but I had to put our love to the side so I could look after you."

"Mum...I...I love you."

"I love you too." I hugged her for the first time since I was 11.

 **Hermione's point of view**

Looking back at my childhood home, I felt the tears well up in my eyes but I pushed them down. The people in there were shells of what my parents had been. The memory charm had torn apart my family and there was no fixing it. I apparated to Grimmauld Place and Harry was there welcoming me with open arms- he was like family and vice versa.

"Hi Harry."

"Mione how are you?"

"Great."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok. Come on in." Walking through the now spotless corridors I could not see myself standing here more than a year ago during the war. The picture of Mrs. Black was still on the wall but I had found a way to silence her with a spell that I had invented during the time on the run. Kreacher was in the kitchen making lunch and he no longer cursed me underneath his breath- we had a mutual understanding. I made my way up the steps eagerly, my room was on the top floor next to Harry's and it held all of my wizarding belongings. I had moved them here after I had located my parents.

It felt familiar as I placed my trunk on the floor and sat on the large double bed. I couldn't stop my thoughts from wandering to the war and the people who had died. It was a summer ago but the wounds still felt so fresh as I pictured Tonks face.

A knock on my door broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hermione can I come in."

"Sure Harry."

"I know that you don't want to talk about it but I will always be here for you, you are like a sister to me."

"And your like a brother to me Harry but I can't..."

"It's fine Hermione." He sat down on the bed beside me and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. So...what's Kreacher making?"

"Sandwiches...would you like one?"

"Yes please."

"Come on." Harry and me made our way downstairs and sat at the table in the kitchen. Kreacher put an egg and cress sandwich in front of me and a beef and horseradish sandwich in front of Harry. Hungrily, I ate my sandwich- Kreacher was really good at making sandwiches.

"So, Harry are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I need to get really good N.E.W.T.S to become an auror."

"Are you head boy?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering because if your not, well then I don't know who would be."

"Well its not Ron as he is going to be Keeper for the Chudley Cannons."

"What!"

"Didn't he tell you?" Harry looked genuinely shocked but not as shocked as I felt. The shock turned to hurt and betrayal. Why would Ron not tell me that he's not going to Hogwarts?

"No, he did not."

"I'm sure there is a good reason why he didn't tell you."

"Well I would love to hear it."

"Hermione."

"What?!"

"Don't go over to the Weasleys Hermione, I'm sure Ron has a really good reason."

"I wasn't going to."

"Yes you were Hermione, I can tell when you are lying."

"I know." I felt so...so...betrayed. Why wouldn't Ron tell me, maybe he did but the letter was sent to my parents house and they kept it from me. Yes maybe that was the case.

"Ok, Hermione I would like to ask you something."

"What is it Harry?" I asked warily.

"I would like it if you would become my sister through adoption." I was shocked, it was such a big process and it was irreversible.

"Are you sure."

"I have been thinking about it for a while now and I would really like it if you could be my sister officially."

"I've read about the process and it's irreversible and our features will change when we exchange blood."

"I know. Will you be my sister Mione?"

"Yes. I would love to."

XXXX

We had filled out all of the forms and sent them to the Ministry of Magic, and it was a week before they were accepted. Now me and Harry stood across from each other with our palms held out, blood slowly trickling down the sides.

"You may now exchange blood." A ministry official announced. As soon as we joined hands I felt the changes. My jaw and cheek bones became more pronounced and my brown eyes turned more of a hazel color, luckily my eyes sight stayed the same I'm so relieved that I didn't get Harry's awful eye sight.

Looking at Harry's smile and twinkling green eyes made me smile until my cheeks hurt.

"You are now officially brother and sister."

"Hello Hermione Potter."

"Hello Harry Potter." I felt like I could not be happier. I was going back to Hogwarts with a sibling. I have always wanted a sibling, especially a brother, and now I have one.

"Ready for Hogwarts Mione?"

"Yes, I can't wait." And I couldn't in a few weeks time I would be walking the Hogwarts halls with my new brother.

 **A/N: Thankyou to those who have reviewed :) I hope this chapter is good. I won't be posting anything for a week or two so enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Harry's point of view**

I looked like me but at the same time I was so different. They were subtle differences compared to Hermione; She had wavy hair instead of the uncontrollable curls, her eyes were still brown but were now tinted with gold (Inherited from my mum) and her cheekbones and jaw were more pronounced making her look more elegant. I on the other hand still had black hair but now my green eyes were now hazel and freckles spattered my face. I was so happy that me and Hermione were brother and sister! I had always been close to her and we had only grown closer during the time on the run when Ron had deserted us. Hermione had eventually forgiven Ron and they started to date. I knew she had always liked Ron, even in first year when she was so distraught about him sacrificing himself. I think she finally realized what she felt when he went out with Lavender. When they had kissed she had run out but she did come back looking slightly better.

"Herm it's time to go."

"Coming Harry...wait I almost forgot." She approached me with a brush, "your hair is slightly more controllable but still..."

"Hermione my hair is fine."

"If you say so, come on pick up your bags we are going to be late of you carry on being this slow!"

We apparated to Platform 9 3/4. I inhaled the familiar smell of oil and saw the glistening body of metal. A person barreled into my stomach- Ginny.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey Hermione. Where were you?" I hadn't visited over the summer because I felt so guilty, It was my fault Fred died and even now I could feel the rocks settling in my stomach reminding me of those who had dies for me.

"Sorry Ginny I wanted to leave you and your family to grieve."

"Well I needed you."

"I thought it would be best..."

"Not once did you ask me what I wanted Harry."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, come on lets get a carriage. Coming Hermione?"

We walked along the train until we found a carriage occupied by Luna and Neville. We all sat down and began to talk. The scenery flew by as I saw Neville looking at Luna ;Looking at Luna the way I looked at Ginny. Luna carried on reading the Quibbler unaware of Neville and everyone else for that matter. Suddenly, a patronus in the shape of a cat materialized in the middle of the carriage.

"Please can Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood make their way to the front of the train for the Head's meeting. Thank you."

 **Hermione's point of view**

"You never told us that you were the deputy head girl!"

"It never came up in the conversation, anyway I'd rather talk about how I'm planning to catch a Nargle." Luna said innocently looking up from the latest copy of the Quibbler.

"Come on lets go. We can't be late to our first meeting." I was so excited to learn the extent of my duties, at the moment it was only a title. I hastily pulled Luna down the train until we got to the front of it.

"I think you pulled my arm off Hermione."

"Sorry Luna, just didn't want to be late."

"I know, if we carry on dawdling out here then we will definitely been late." Despite all of my efforts we were the last two to enter the carriage.

"Sorry we're late Professor McGonagall."

"That's quite alright Miss Granger. Take a seat."

"It's Potter now."

"Of course, my apologies." I noticed the other two people in the room. A boy that I knew to be In Hufflepuff from my time as a Prefect and Draco Malfoy. I was shocked- Draco Malfoy was the Head Boy. The same boy who let Death Eaters into the school, but McGonagall must have a reason for choosing him.

"Alright then. Obviously, Miss Potter and Mr Malfoy are Head Boy and Girl and Miss Lovegood and Mr Smith are deputy Head Boy and Girl. The Head Boy and Girl will bear the brunt of the work and you two will help them when necessary. Now Mr Malfoy you will be sharing your own common room with Miss Potter and it will be attached to the 8th Year common room. As well as this you both shall have your own rooms unlike the rest of the student." She then turned her attention to Luna, "You two will have the old head common rooms near the astronomy tower." I listened intently listening to all of the jobs that I would have to do. I had no idea how I was going to balance the Head Girl load and classwork but I had to manage.

I went back to find that everyone had changed into their school robes so I did the same. I sat back down and watched my home loom into view. The uneasy feeling that I had all summer floated away as I settled down into the comfy seats savoring the smell of pumpkin pasties and the mindless chatter of my friends.

 **Draco's point of view**

It almost felt like the War hadn't happened. Almost. Everyone was smiling, but their smiles turned to frowns as I glided past with Blaise, Theo and Pansy. Whispers accompanied us all the way to the luggage carriage.

"Stay safe and don't get into any trouble." I gave a teary Narcissa a hug before climbing onto the Hogwarts Express. As the train left the station I memorized the hope and sadness in my Mothers face.

XXXX

I saw the empty carriage I hopped into it hoping to avoid being questioned and to avoid the curios glances of everyone. I blocked out the sound of animated chatter as I shut my eyes. I hadn't got a lot of sleep recently and I was exhausted. The silhouette of the girl haunted my unconsciousness. As I fell into slumber she greeted me once more but this time I could see her eyes, the first clue into who she was. They were a molten brow with glistening gold highlights. Something stirred inside me and I committed those eyes to memory. I would never forget them, they were now branded in my brain.

XXXX

"Draco wake up you have to go to the train for the Heads meeting." Pansy shook me awake gently.

"Thanks." Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I walked 5 steps before entering the Heads carriage. I was glad I picked a carriage so close to the front of the train. I was the first to arrive and sat awkwardly under the gaze of Professor McGonagall.

"Why me?"

"Pardon Mr Malfoy?"

"Why am I Head Boy?"

"Professor Dumbledore decided that you would be perfect for the job and once he told me why I couldn't agree more."

"What reasons were there?"

"All that you need to understand is that Professor Dumbledore knew what you were going through. I don't know how he knew before you ask. He just knew." Before either of us could say anything else the Deputy Head Boy walked in and sat down in the furthest chair away from me. The door opened again and the breeze brought a new scent that filled my nose: Fresh parchment, rose, honey and freshly mown grass. Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood stand in the doorway, she is looking directly at me with the very same eyes I had seen In my dream. I knew then that Hermione Granger was my mate. I lost all hope, how can I convince Hermione that I am a good person forced to be a Death Eater to save his parents? How can she ever love someone like me? She looked away and sat in the chair opposite, Lovegood sat next to me. I bit back the snarky comment I was thinking of; old habits die hard.

The sounds of Hermione's screams filled my ears as my past rushed back to meet me. I tried to block it out but it was so difficult. I focused on Hermione's concentrated face. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore it now fell down her back on gentle waves, she was still small but definitely had grown over the summer, her eyes were not the same- they were not as brown as I remembered them to be. And her face was no longer the round shape it was now soft angles. Hermione Granger had changed and I wanted to know why.

"Miss Potter and Mr Malfoy..." That's why she looked so different, she and Potter probably adopted each other. I had always seen how close they were but never realized how close. I would make sure to ask her about it, before I died.

I leave the meeting quickly eager to tell Blaise what I have learned. He can tell somethings up as soon as I enter the carriage, he pulls me outside.

"What's the matter?"

"Hermione Gr...Potter is my mate."

"Potter?...Are you sure?"

"Sure."

"Good Luck, you're going to need it."

"I know. Blaise I think I'm going to die."

"You are not going to die! You are going to charm the socks of Hermione Granger."

"Potter."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Anyway she is the most accepting person ever! She helped your mother avoid Azkaban. You are going to make her fall for you, be kind, thoughtful, polite and gentlemanly and just don't be an idiot around her- that's not charming."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome." We walked back into our carriage and watched as Hogwarts came into view. Hogwarts was my home and it had always been a welcoming place, I don't think it will be welcoming this year after what I have done.

 **Hermione's point of view**

Sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and Neville, eating deliciously filling foods and listening to the constant chatter I felt at peace. It was like the start of every year but different in so many ways. I missed the faces that normally sat and laughed were not there, I even missed the incessant laugher of Lavender Brown. She my have been someone I disliked but no one should die by being mauled by Fenir Greyback. That was only one of the images that visited me every night. Another was Tonks and Lupin lying on their death beds hands outstretched to one another even in death. I pushed all of my thoughts out of my head as Professor McGonagall asked all the eighth year to follow her. We followed her all the way to the room of requirement. A set of double doors appeared and everyone walked into a beautiful common room. Each quarter of the room was decorated for each house. The section we entered in was the tranquil house of Ravenclaw- all the chairs were arranged around an oak table and a bookshelf took up the majority of the wall space.

The Slytherin section had a circle of the most luxurious green chairs, a coffee table. The walls were dark green and silver snakes were embroidered and carved into the furniture. The Gryffindor section had bright red walls, comfy chairs and a fireplace and the Hufflepuff section had yellow chairs around a coffee table. Each was a space for you to relax and talk, but no matter how beautiful it was I only saw the division.

"There is one room for the girl and two for the boys, they are separated my a bathroom. Girls your room is on the left." She pointed to the bookcase in the Ravenclaw section, "Boys are there and there." She pointed to the rooms allocated.

"What's that door for?" Seamus pointed to another door in between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff section.

"That's the Heads quarters. Your things have been placed in the rooms you will be staying in. Please find your rooms and then you can make use of your common room. The password in Bowtruckle. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger please follow me."

I walked in and viewed the comfy living area where I was sure to spend most of my down time. The soft leather couches were by the fire, the oak coffee table sandwiched between the sofas gave a nice homey feeling and heat radiated from the hearth. Towards the back of the room was a mini kitchenette, an oak table with two chairs and cupboards full of crockery and glasses for all situations. I guess the Prefect Meetings will be held here, I noticed a small door and opened it, it lead into a corridor- the prefects entrance.

"The door will only open when there is a prefect meeting the rest of the time it will be concealed." I nodded, it would be awkward if a random student entered our private rooms. We approached the bookshelves that took up two of the four walls. A simple spell opened a hidden door which led up to a balcony that overlooked the eight year common room. There were 3 doors. The one on the left had a snake carved into it, the one on the right had a lion on it and the door in the middle had a snake and lion on it- the snake was wrapped around the lions neck but it looked like they were embracing, not trying to kill each other.

"The password for your rooms is Grindylow."

"Thank you Professor." She left leaving me and Draco standing awkwardly looking at the doors. Before I could say anything he had opened and closed the left door. It reminded me of how he had run out of the carriage. I knew that it would drive me insane if we avoided each other like this all year, I had to sort it out to keep my sanity.

"Malfoy can you come out here please."

"What do you want Potter?" He noticed my name change, "Well?"

"Sorry...um...we have got to be civil to one another this year, I know you would rather not talk..."

"Okay."

"Mal...What?"

"Okay, truce?" He held out his hand, we shook on the truce. I felt a jolt run down my body at his touch and I quickly freed my hand. Ignoring the wounded look on his face I smiled.

"Truce."

"Goodnight Hermione." I stood transfixed on his receding shadow. It had been one weird day, one that I will keep to myself. I walked slowly to the door on the right, my mind swimming with thoughts of Draco. I barely registered what my room looked like when I collapsed in a heap on my bed. He had paid attention to the fact that I was now Hermione Potter, he didn't call me Mudblood, he agreed to the truce with no hesitation and he shook my hand willingly. He also called me Hermione.

The last time he called me that was when I was sitting in an abandoned stairwell;

 _Ron had kissed Lavender. An unfamiliar bubble of hurt welled up inside of me. I had made sure he was on the Quidditch team and I had always been there for him but I was still his friend Hermione, nothing more nothing less. The tears started to stream down my face alarmingly fast, I ran to the first place I could think of- the abandoned stairwell on the fourth floor. I broke down on the steps not realizing that someone was already there._

 _"Who's there... Granger?"_

 _"Go away Malfoy." He did the opposite he sat down beside me and sat there until my tears dried up. I waited for a snide comment but none came and I ended up spilling everything, that I was in love with Ron but he would never notice me and all that I had done to get noticed with no results. He pulled me into a hug and comforted me._

 _"You know Granger if he can't see how beautiful, kind and clever you are then he really is stupid. More stupid than I thought." He smiled as I laughed. I had never expected to find comfort in the presence of Draco Malfoy._

 _"Thanks Malfoy but I really should be getting back it's nearly curfew."_

 _"That's okay. Night Hermione."_

 _For days I waited for him to tell all the Slytherin's what I had told him but I only got Mudblood without its usual malice. However his malice was directed elsewhere- Ron. 'Weasley is our King' and a whole manner of things until I asked him to stop. He did but then he began to call me Mudblood with extra malice and everything went back to normal._

I put on a tank top and shorts before slipping under the silk covers. Eventually, I was able to rid my mind of Draco Malfoy and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hermione's point of view**

The sun cascaded through the curtains and I got up excited to start the day. The window was a shroud of light as I gazed out of it. Birds chirped merrily and the sound of chatter drifted up from the 8th year common room. I got dressed putting on my freshly starched shirt and my knee length grey skirt. I donned my robe before picking up my overstuffed bag. You never knew what lessons you were going to have on the first day.

I looked down the balcony and saw Harry sitting in one of the chairs in the Ravenclaw section reading a book- maybe we shared more than just looks.

"Hey Harry, what you reading?"

"Hogwarts: A History. Did you know... wait this is your favorite book."

"Glad you know me so well. Breakfast?"

"Yes lets go." We walked side by side down the halls that were once filled with violence and destruction. I couldn't help but see Fred buried under a pile of rubble, Nymphadora and Lupin reaching for each other even in death. It was as if Harry knew what I was thinking as he gave my hand a quick squeeze before letting go. Together we entered the hubbub of the Great Hall and sat down. I helped myself to some toast and scrambled egg, Harry much like Ron piled his plate sky high with everything the table had to offer. Honestly, I didn't know how he could eat so much. After breakfast we were given our timetables. Double potions, history of magic, arithmancy and double care of magical creatures, I compared it to Harry and we only had care of magical creatures together. I smiled as I saw that I would be in all of the advanced classes. I headed to Double Potions, I was definitely intrigued to find out who had filled the position of Potions master. Unfortunately, Snape had been killed by Nagini in the Final Battle.

A small man stood at he front of the classroom, short brown hair and sharp features. His eyes were an obsidian black and I knew almost immediately that he would be a good teacher- firm but kind.

"Alright class today I will be pairing you up and I want to see what you can accomplish without my help. As there are so few of you I will let you chose your own potions. Okay... Nott and Thomas, Malfoy and Potter and Patil and Macmillan. Begin!" I looked over at Malfoy and he motioned for me to go over to him.

I set my things down and opened my potions textbook to my favorite page. I had re-read the page so many times, I had highlighted it and I had always wanted to make it.

"We can do that potion if you would like."

"Really?" I felt my face light up.

"Of course."

"Thank you! Okay so it's page 280. I'll go and get the ingredients, please may you get the cauldron set up?" He nodded and I swear I heard him chuckle.

 **Draco's point of view**

The minute she opened her book I could tell that this was the potion that she wanted to do. Her neat handwriting was all around the edges along with words highlighted. I wasn't sure if the rest of the book was like that but the fact that her face had immediately lit up the moment I suggested it confirmed what I thought. I laughed at her as she immediately went into work mode, being serious and practical. One of the things I liked about her.

We managed to complete the potion in the lesson and when Professor Bones came to our work station he was delighted.

"Well what have we here? Felix Felicis! Well done, this is top notch. 100 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." I was delighted when I saw the happiness on Hermione's face.

I had history of magic next, advanced. I was sure Hermione was in that class but I decided to ask her. As I tapped her on the shoulder I felt a jolt run down my arm and I was sure she felt it to when she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry, um... I was wondering what lesson you had next and whether I could walk you to it." I felt my face heat up under her scrutinizing glance.

"I have History of Magic and I would be happy for you to...escort me." Her face went red as well, probably not as red as mine.

We walked silently to Professor Binns classroom. When we got there the classroom was almost full and there were only two seats next to each other. I smiled inwardly, I would get to sit next to Hermione. More chance to get to know her and more chance for her to see who I truly am.

 **A/N: Please review I would love to know what you think about this fanfic so far, constructive criticism welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hermione's point of view**

The first week back at Hogwarts passed in a blur, Draco was so polite and so kind I almost didn't recognize him. We had worked together somewhat harmoniously in potions and I think I could now consider him a friend. He had walked with me to the lessons we shared, he had made me cups of tea- the muggle way I must add- when I was doing homework and he would always talk to me about trivial things when I wasn't feeling 100%. I was grateful for the company as Harry was Quidditch Captain and he had already started training the Gryffindor team. Ron on the other hand, well I hadn't received a single letter let alone an indication that he was still alive.

The end of Friday finally came and I dragged my aching feet to the Head's Common room where I sank into one of the sofas. I felt the warmth of the fire thaw my frozen joints, I knew that I needed to start on my homework but I was so tired. Reluctantly, I succumbed to the exhaustion that had taken hold of my body and I entered the world of dreams.

 **Draco's point of view**

I immediately saw the slumped figure on the sofa as I entered our common room. She looked so peaceful, gone was the constant frown that dressed her beautiful face. I went up to my room, dropped off my bag and picked up the green silk blanket from the end of my bed. Back downstairs I draped it over her delicate shoulders, loving the way the green complimented her freckled complexion.

I then went back upstairs and I couldn't rid myself of the view of her innocence displayed all over her face. I tried to start my homework but she was there- in my eyes when they closed, swimming on the page, sitting next to me scribbling frantically on a sheet of parchment. I couldn't get her out of my head and it frightened me because I had never felt this way before, about anyone.

I tried to concentrate but I gave up, I had only managed to start my transfiguration homework and I was pretty sure it was all wrong. I really wanted to wake the bushy haired know it all up but I felt her exhaustion. I knew this was a side effect of being a veela who was so close to their mate 24/7- I was now attuned to her feelings which was lucky as now I knew when to talk to her and make her feel better. She was so beautiful that I was stunned every time I saw her eyes twinkling with happiness or with tears of sadness. Oh my gosh my thoughts have just turned dangerously mushy. I need to find Blaise.

 **Blaise's point of view**

Draco was lucky. He had found the person that he wanted to be with for eternity whereas I had a reputation, well so did Draco but he didn't mind ruining it for the Gryffindor Princess. I had yet to find someone who was remotely interesting. I wanted people to forget what happened in the war and what part my parents played in it but us Slytherin's, we were not going to be forgiven any time soon. Some of us didn't even support Voldemort but that was a fact that was conveniently left out in the Daily Profit when they attacked the Slytherin house. No one could or would believe that some of us were innocent and I certainly was.

Draco suddenly burst into the dorms looking significantly frazzled, his normal perfectly gelled blonde hair was sticking up in every direction. I wasn't worried about him he was probably coming to talk about Granger. Funnily enough I wasn't jealous of him, I was glad that Granger was his mate because I knew she would accept him especially if she found out he would die and I was determined to not let Draco die, he was like family to me and if I lost him I don't think I could handle it. I would get them together regardless of the consequences, even if he ended up hating me at least he would still be alive.

"Blaise I can't do it, she is so perfect and she doesn't deserve someone like me, I don't deserve her."

"Maybe but she is your mate for a reason. Why don't you just tell her?"

"No! Definitely not! If I tell her she will feel that she has to be with me even if she doesn't love me and the veela in me won't be able to handle her sadness and hatred towards me at being forced into it. I want her to love me for me, not because of my... heritage."

"Okay sorry."

"I'm just really scared of my feelings for her, they turned really mushy and I'm scared that it's just the veela not me, you know what I mean?"

"Honestly Draco I thought you were smarter than this. You're a veela, the veela is a part of you, it is attuned to your feelings. The veela is you, there is no difference between the two halves. The veela has only brought out feelings that you have buried deep down. You have always liked Hermione...No...Listen to me. I have seen the way you looked at her when you thought no one was looking and I know you have nightmares about what happened to her at the Manor and I know that you were only mean to her to protect her. Don't worry you deserve her and she deserves you."

He was paler, paler than usual. He nodded and smiled. a real smile one that I had not seen in ages. I felt happy to. Draco deserved to be happy and so did I.

CRACK. Draco had fallen to the floor screaming. I tried to stop the writhing, his veins stood out and his face turned a deep purple as he screamed one word, "HERMIONE!"

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Draco's point of view**

The pain tore me through me like a bullet, I couldn't stop my fall as my knees gave way and I sank to the floor in a heap. Wave after wave of excruciating pain rolled over me and I felt nauseous. A face swam into view, Blaise, and I began to focus on what I knew... I wasn't hurting- Hermione was!

"Hermione!" I needed to get to her now! I couldn't help the gruesome images of Hermione being tortured swim into my mind and I pushed them out putting all my focus to getting up and then getting to her.

"Draco what's the matter."

"Hermione... she's in... trouble." He supported me as I tried to get up and then I hobbled to the Heads common room. The journey was difficult as pain would come over me and then I would writhe in Blaise's arms and it seemed to take an impossibly long time to get to the entrance of the heads common room, I was frantic with worry. What if I was too late?

The common room was as I had left it, Hermione was still on the sofa but tears streamed down her face and she was no longer on the sofa. She was on the floor. The sight of her rid my body of pain and I ran to her and scooped her small frame in my arms. Her skin was devoid of color and I checked her pulse, it was still there. I let out a sigh of relief, glad to know that she was safe in my arms. Her tense muscles seemed to relax and the look of pain left her face as I moved the hair that was plastered to her face. The click of the door alerted me that Blaise had left and I began to relax.

With a breathy gasp her eyes opened and locked on mine. I saw the recognition briefly flash in her eyes before she swiftly buried her face in my chest. I held her there breathing In her scent, feeling her lungs expand and hearing the gentle snuffling sounds she made. I held her for what felt for ages, but it wasn't. Forever would never be long enough.

Eventually, she appeared and she blushed as she saw me looking at her.

"Sorry, I just..."

"It's all right, are you okay?"

"Just a nightmare." As she said this I saw the way she caressed her left arm to her body. I remembered what had happened to her, Bellatrix. I shuddered as I recalled the way she had screamed- so raw, so full of pain. I pulled her into my lap needing to remember that she was safe. She didn't resist but just squirmed at first until she relaxed and we sat there in silence. But it was not awkward, it felt natural.

 **Hermione's point of view**

I wasn't thinking when I saw Draco, but it had been so horrible. I hated reliving it every night. Knowing that I was okay, knowing that I had survived, that I could be comforted always seemed to banish my demons for a little while. I had just needed to be reminded that I was safe and that the war was over and then my common sense returned and I had withdrawn from his embrace feeling embarrassed that I had behaved that way; And then he pulled me back into him like it was the most natural thing to do, it just felt so... right. I didn't know why, I didn't know how but maybe me and Draco were closer than I thought.

A certain ginger then popped into my head and I recoiled from Draco's touch. I couldn't do this, if Ron found out then he would be insanely jealous. I ignored Draco's hurt puppy dog look and then shakily bade him goodnight. Back in my bed I felt empty, like I had lost part of myself. Like I had left it with Draco. I tried to shake the feeling but it was unshakable.

I tried to get to sleep but I was restless. Why was this happening to me? Maybe I was too scared to go back to sleep in fear of seeing Bellatrix again. That was it yes. Homework- maybe I could start that. Plus, I could get a lie in on Sunday morning. Yes, that's what I am going to do. I got my bag and began the mind numbing load of homework.

Try as I might to forget the hollowness within me I couldn't, the tension within me built up until it was too unbearable and I couldn't ignore it any more. I opened my door with a huff and standing there was a familiar shadowy figure. The emptiness dulled and I didn't care about anything as he lowered his head closer to mine.

 **A/N: Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hermione's point of view**

I pulled back when I noticed the shock of ginger hair,

"Ron?! What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, the Chuddley Cannons haven't been doing well so I've been given a place here and the door to your common room was open and I wanted to see you."

"Why haven't you answered any of my letters!?"

"I was busy."

"That's no excuse Ronald, I was beginning to think that you didn't like me anymore."

"I do like you Herm, a lot." He pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his waist. This felt familiar and I liked that. Me and Ron were meant to be.

"I love you Ron."

"Love you too." He pushed me back into my room and began kissing me passionately, only then could I detect the stench of alcohol on his breath.. I didn't want to do anything with him like this, especially if he wouldn't even remember it tomorrow.

"Ron, stop...please." But he wouldn't he continued to kiss me and when I felt his hand move to my waist I began to panic, "Ron...Stop!" My body moved on its own as my fist connected with Ron's jaw.

"What was that for?"

"Your drunk."

"Nah I'm not."

"Yes you are, go back to your dorm and get some sleep."

"No Herm can I sleep here... with you."

"No you can't."

"You can't tell me what to do." With that he grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed, blue and yellow spots appeared in my vision as my head cracked against the head board. He climbed on top of me and his weight limited my breath. I couldn't breathe as he began to kiss me.

The weight of his body disappeared and there standing next to the bed was Malfoy, in his boxers. The sight was too much to handle and I fell back down onto the bed.

 **Draco's point of view**

I was woken from my dream by a thud coming from outside my room. I shot out of my bed and walked towards Hermione's room, the door was wide open. Her clothes were scattered on the floor and her desk had been knocked over. 2 figures were on the bed kissing, I almost left when I felt the terror that Hermione was feeling. This was not an act of love. I wrenched the males body from hers, I looked at her and watched as her eyes slowly slipped shut, she was unconscious. I cradled her in my arms and tucked her into my bed. I then returned to her room and saw who was also unconscious on the floor- Weasel. I was shocked he was wasted. His skin was a sickly yellow, like he had been drinking for some time.

I levitated him to the infirmary, hating the fact that I was leaving Hermione alone defenseless. Once he was there, I resisted the urge to hurt him in the way he had hurt my mate. I knew Hermione would never forgive me if I hurt him, no matter how much he hurt her. I then quickly returned to my room where Hermione was nestled down in the sheets.

A dark color was on the sheets- blood. Hermione's blood. I saw the mangled mess of her hair and knew she must have hit her head. I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her. I ran to the infirmary once more and knocked frantically on the door after settling her onto one of the beds furthest away from the Weasel.

"What's the matter Mr Malfoy...oh. Thank you for bringing them in you may go now."

"No, I'm not going. I'm staying with her."

"You're a Veela!"

"What?"

"Your eyes just flashed golden. You're a Veela."

"Um..."

"Don't lie to me my mother was a Veela."

"Okay I am."

"And she's your mate?"

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"No."

"Tell her soon before you lose her, my mom almost lost her mate because she told him too late. He was about to get married and then he realized how much he actually liked my mother. He left the other lady at the alter, she never forgave him."

"Thank you." She cast a few spells over Hermione and Weasel before coming back to me.

"She's hit her head hard and has concussion, he has passed out because of intoxication."

"He was drunk?"

"Yes. I will leave you now Mr Malfoy, call me if anything changes with either of them." I dragged a chair and put it next to Hermione's bed. I couldn't stop the words from flowing out of me.

"You know I don't know what it is about you that I like. Maybe its because you're a know it all, or because of your love of books. I think it is your capability to love, to be kind and that you're never afraid to be yourself. I want you to wake up so I can just tell you how much spending time with you means to me and to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my days with you. But I am scared...actually terrified of rejection. I'm terrified of you not loving me for me. Wake up?"

 **Hermione's point of view**

I wanted to open my eyes and respond, I wanted to tell him how much I liked him and how much spending time with him meant to me too. But I couldn't. I was left alone with my thoughts and they were frightening. I wanted to be with Ron but I didn't think I could forgive him for being violent with me, I wanted to but I wasn't sure I could. But that was ironic. I had forgiven Draco for what he had done but the difference was I could see that Draco was changing for the better, Ron on the other hand was trying to hide in alcohol, trying to forget and he was changing for the worse.

But listening to Draco, well he had opened my eyes. Learning he was a Veela hadn't changed anything I still viewed him as a good person. Maybe he had changed for me but that made it all the more romantic. I wasn't sure of anything but the fact that he loved me unconditionally and he must be the one that would fill the ever growing whole in my chest.

 **A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed, they're like little drops of sunshine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Draco's point of view**

Days past so slowly as I waited for Hermione to wake up. I had to go as Madam Pomfrey said if I stayed she would have to tell Professor Dumbledore. Then I would have to explain why I wanted to stay with her and I didn't really want him to know.

Lessons dragged but I dutifully made notes to give to Hermione when she woke up, I took countless of books out of the library and read to her about the subjects that I had been doing in lessons. I had an inkling that she could hear me when I spoke to her, and if I was wrong it certainly helped me to retain the information that I hadn't remembered.

Me and Dobby had become friends during my time in the Hospital Wing as I gave him a spare sock whenever I saw him- which was frequently as I ate my lunch in the wing everyday. However, I did eat my dinner in the Great Hall to make sure that people didn't question where I went. I struggled to avoid Potter as he was in the Hospital Wing almost as much as I was. Luckily, for me, he didn't question my presence but accepted it. I must admit it was always awkward but he was easy to ignore.

It was a particularly dreary day when I trudged back to the Hospital Wing and saw that the bed that Hermione usually was in, was empty. She must be awake! Unless...no I would have been told. I would know anyway. A hand gently tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around. Her hair cascaded down the white silk nightgown in bushy waves, her cheeks had a healthy glow to them and her eyes were as warm as I had ever seen them. She was beautiful. In a heartbeat her arms were around my neck and her face was buried in my neck. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I let out a sigh of relief- she was okay.

"How long have I been out?" I stepped back and we walked over to her bed. She sat down on the bed and I sat down next to her, close enough to feel heat radiating off her skin.

"About a week and a half."

"I have a lot to catch up on then."

"Don't worry about that, I took notes for you and marked pages in some books that I thought would be useful to you."

"Thanks Draco, that helps me so much."

"That's okay it was no trouble."

"Madam Pomfrey says that I have to stay here for a few more days before I'm allowed to leave..."

"Okay, well I'll carry on making notes for you until you come back." It was awkward, gone was the easiness that I had become so accustomed to. I didn't like it, nothing had changed apart from her being conscious once more.

"That would be lovely."

"I'm...I've got to...um...go to lunch...bye."

"Bye." I practically ran out of the Wing. My heart was beating frantically in my chest and I felt flustered! I have never felt flustered- ever! Something had definitely changed between us whilst she had been unconscious

 **A/N: Sorry that I have not posted in a while, I will have a new-longer- chapter on the way shortly. I know this one is short but just to clarify Hermione had to be kept in a comatose state to make sure there was not any brain trauma that could have affected her speech (I feel like I needed to explain that).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hermione's point of view**

Draco had run out so quickly, it was like he was trying to get away. Nothing had changed for me but his declaration may have scared him. Yes he was a Veela but from a foggy part of my mind I remember that Veelas had no choice in who their mate was. The fact that Draco could admit that he liked me made me feel inclined to like him. But what if Draco was trying to stop me from feeling forced to like him- wow he had changed. A lot! I needed to talk to him to get the awkwardness out, but just as I was about to leave Harry walked through the doors. He could have potentially saved me from saying something to Draco that could have ruined what we had forever. I mean I can babble on and on...anyway...

Me and Harry talked about Ron. Rumour was that Ron had gotten a spot on a new Quidditch team after being chucked out of the Cannons but me and Harry both knew that he had been expelled for being drunk and his treatment of me. I would love to say that I was surprised by his behaviour but honestly I wasn't, it just hurt more than I expected. After Harry left I started on the stack of books and parchment on the bedside table. My heart warmed involuntarily when I was met with the unusually tidy scrawl of Draco Malfoy's hand.

He came back everyday as promised and then he would give me more work to go over- honestly I didn't mind the work gave me distraction from my own thoughts and it made the long days seem shorter. Slowly, book by book I began to catch up and soon I was quizzing Draco on what he knew. And soon enough it was back to my normal everyday routine. Attending lessons, library and then sleep. Somehow, the awkwardness left our conversations and it was back to normal. But for me I was struggling to not think of what he said to me. We were close, closer than me and Harry ever could be- we shared intellectual conversations whereas Harry would talk about Quidditch; not that I minded that much. I then allowed myself to consider the possibility of me and him and I was surprised when I didn't hate the notion of it.

I don't know how but I managed to stop myself from learning about Veelas, I felt it would be a betrayal of his trust as he had obviously never intended to tell me until I loved him for him. But it was getting increasingly difficult to stay away from that aisle. I was always in the pursuit of knowledge and I hated not knowing about something.

XXXX

It was nearing the start of December which meant Christmas and the yule ball was fast approaching. Halloween had passed with little incident and I was glad that Ron's stay here had been so brief. I was glad that I didn't have to see him everyday and that I wouldn't have to make awkward small talk if he had apologised. A week after he had left I had drawn up the courage to write him a letter. I told him that I could eventually forgive him but we were over. I remember tears streaming down my face as I wrote those words but as soon as I had sent it relief coursed through my veins and I knew it was the right decision.

I wasn't going ho... I couldn't go home for Christmas so I knew I would have to stay at Hogwarts. I definitely couldn't go to the Weasleys after breaking up with Ron- it just didn't feel right. Thankfully Draco and Harry were staying so I was glad about that. That time would definitely be used by getting to know more about Draco and having as much fun as wizardly possible with Harry.

I couldn't wait for Christmas break that would be in two weeks and those who stayed behind would be able to attend the Yule Ball. Luckily, Ginny had dragged me, Luna and Susan to Madam Malkins 3 weeks ago. All of the dresses were so beautiful, I got shoes but no jewellery (I could hardly afford the dress).

 **Harry's point of view**

I knew I was going to ask Ginny to the ball and I also knew exactly how.

"Is it all ready Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Potter."

"Thank you so much for you help Dobby, I really appreciate it. Remember to bring her to the Astronomy Tower in 5 minutes and tell her to put this dress on. And if she doesn't make her- say you'll make her the nicest pudding ever...whatever she likes." I watched as Dobby disappeared, what if she said no?

 **Ginny's point of view**

I put on the dress with some complaining but then Dobby promised me my favourite food and I couldn't resist. I followed Dobby to the Astronomy Tower and when we got to the top he apparated and I was finally allowed to admire the silk dress that I was wearing: It was a vibrant red dress made of the softest silk I had ever felt and little snitches were embroidered in the hem- this must have been expensive.

The lights flared up and I saw Harry wearing a tux, his green eyes shined piercingly. He sat down across from me and food appeared- Dobby had promised me my favourite food and he did not disappoint. I began to eat the hearty stake and ale pie and when I was done a single heart shaped treacle tart was on my plate.

"How did you know?"

"I know you Ginny..." Harry who had been ever so quite seemed to take courage from my question and then continued to talk, "I have always know that our futures would be intertwined, I never really realised how until after the war and my courage failed me. I love you Ginevra Weasley and one day I would love it if you would be my wife. But now I will give you this promise ring to show my love for you and for everyone else to know that I am yours." The band was simple with an emerald embedded into the silver metal. Gently, he slid it on my finger and I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"Harry...I..." He wiped the tears from my face, I was so happy. This was all I had ever wanted, him to love me back.

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me." I answered him with a kiss.

 **Luna's point of view**

I believed in fate and destiny but I didn't think that their hands would be so gracious as to touch me. They pushed me right into the path of an unfamiliar Slytherin.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I knew that I was blushing- the horrible red splotches that invaded my usually pale face.

"No it's my fault." I went to pick up my books but we both had that idea. I fell to the floor, the blow didn't shake me that hard as fate forced me to land on top of him. I couldn't think of what to do next- obviously the Wrackspurts. I gazed confusedly into his eyes and then his name popped into my head. Blaise Zabini.

"I'm sorry."

"You've already said that."

"I'm sorry...sorry..um." Gracefully he helped me up. My arm thrummed with energy as our hands met, I made to let go but he refused to let go of my hand- all he did was stare at our linked hands. Maybe he felt it too.

"Thank you." I needed to get to my next lesson but for some reason it didn't feel as important as this.

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"Okay, I'll see you outside the Ravenclaw common room at seven."

"Sure...um...bye?"

"Bye." I watched him walk away, my hand felt cold and I wanted him to hold it again. My heart thrummed in my chest- fate had definitely guided us both to this moment.

 **Hermione's point of view**

"I want to show you something." Draco extended his hand to me and I took it. We walked hand in hand through the deserted corridors and outside. We walked for five minutes through the snowy grounds and then he began to pull me towards the forbidden forest.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see." And I did. We walked for about two more minutes before Draco covered my eyes. I could feel the atmosphere change- the floor was soft and springy and the cold air was gone, warm air in its place. Draco removed his hands from my face and I gasped as I took in my surroundings. We were in a spot where all the trees had twisted to make a hollow space. The green mossy floor was not covered in snow because of the flap of fabric in front of the exit hole. A picnic blanket was in the middle with multiple pillows and there was even a bookshelf build into the sides of the trees. Fairy lights hung all around and it gave a very cosy feel. Draco sat leaning against one of the trees, his long arms pulling me into his lap. What was he doing? And what was I doing?

Well I was trying not to shuffle on his lap because despite the situation I was actually quite comfortable. I was entranced by his smile that seemed to detect my evident unease. He then levitated a book and motioned for me to read it aloud. The writing was Draco's, did he write it?

"They fell in love, slowly but sure of the unconditional love they had for one another. There was no way to tell if they would be together forever, but forever always felt like a better possibility when they were together. The day finally came when he got down on one knee and made their forever their future..." The book was snatched from my fingers and I whirled around to look at his face...I wanted to find out what happened to them...did she say yes?

"Hermione, we have become friends but...um I'd love it if we could try out the possibility of our forever. Would you go to the dance as my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I pulled him into a crushing and when I pulled back he looked so happy and I felt something within me lighten.

 **A/N: Did you like the multiple perspectives? I'm not sure whether to include them in the next chapter. Hint hint- the Yule Ball. Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hermione's point of view**

The day of the Yule Ball finally came and for once I found it hard to concentrate on the lessons. Draco kept on looking at me and I couldn't help but blush as every time he did I remembered the long hours spent cuddling in the forbidden forest. Harry was also getting curious, he knew me and Ron had broken up but we had never had a conversation about Draco.

Much blushing later, when Potions had finally finished me, Ginny, Luna and Susan ran up to my room in the Head's area. We put on our dresses from Madam Malkins and then Ginny started on my hair. Ginny charmed my hair into even gentler waves and began to twist it into an elaborate up do, she then curled strands of hair that framed my face. Her own hair was straight and fell smoothly down her back, Susan's hair was half up and half down and Luna's was curled into tight ringlets.

"You all look beautiful."

"Thanks Gin...so do you?"

"I can't believe Draco Malfoy asked you, the Slytherin Prince asked you to the Yule Ball."

"I know Gin I can't believe it either but he has changed- a lot." Ginny looked at me dubiously as I said this. She still didn't trust any of the Slytherins and to be honest even I was surprised when Luna announced she was going with Blaise to the Yule Ball. Draco talked to him so fondly but I had yet to talk to Draco's best friend.

"Come on girlies it's time to go." Susan beamed at all of us- Neville had asked her after he had asked Luna. I remembered his face as Luna told him she was going with Blaise- he had looked so unhappy. It was very obvious that he liked Luna, everyone but Luna seemed to know.

 **Draco's point of view**

Ginny came down the steps first in a tight fitting floor length green grown, then Susan wearing a knee length pink dress, Luna then came down in a brilliant blue gown that made her eyes sparkle. Attached to her ears were carrots but Blaise was looking at her like she was the only girl in the room- so was Longbottom in fact. Susan stood by his side sympathy on her face as she took in Neville's devastated face.

Then the true jewel drifted down the stairs. Her dress was pure white and accented her slim figure. Around her waist was a golden belt and on her feet were golden slippers. She wore no jewellery but the simplicity of the dress drew your gaze to her face. Her lips were a soft shade of pink, her eyes were shimmery- she was like a goddess. As I met her and took her hand I marvelled at the smoothness of her skin and the nails that's shimmered in the candle light. In fact she all seemed to shimmer.

"You look...beautiful."

"Really? Ginny enchanted my skin to look shiny...do you think its too much?"

"Didn't you hear me? You look beautiful, stunning, gorgeous." Her face lit up, all the self-doubt disappeared and she smiled at me. It hit me with full force and I felt something stir deep within me. I loved her.

 **Luna's point of view**

He was there, I didn't really let myself believe he would be there. But he was and he was wearing a white suit that made his luxuriously tanned skin look richer. When I neared the bottom of the stairs our eyes met and I knew. The Nargles had deserted me and I could think clearly, he was the one. No one had ever made me feel like this just by looking at me. When I reached him, he took my hand and looked at my earrings.

"I love these."

"I made them."

"You look really pretty." My heart warmed involuntarily and a single touch of his hand sent shivers down my spine and his hand rested on the small of my back. He guided me into the hall and I only looked behind me once when I felt someone watching me. I met Neville's eyes and I saw the longing that I had tried to ignore for so long. The doors closed behind me and he fluttered out of my mind, the only thing grounding me to this moment was Blaise.

 **Hermione's point of view**

Draco looked so handsome in a traditional tuxedo. The cutting of the suit emphasised the muscles in his arms and legs, he was so handsome and I smiled. He was all mine for now and forever. He led me into the Great Hall where I had spent the last few days making sure everything was ready. The room was decorated in blues and shades of white and the effect was a wonderful winter wonderland.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco looked at me with an emotion that made my insides molten, I really wanted to dance with him so I said;

"I would love to." And we did. We danced for 5 songs before he went to get drinks and Harry danced with me in his place.

"You and Draco huh?"

"Harry I..."

"No need to explain Mione. If you are happy and he doesn't hurt you then I'm fine with it."

"Thank you Harry." I had to stifle the laugh that erupted in my throat, he didn't look happy at all about it but he knew that it was important. Draco started to approach us with drinks and he nodded at Harry as Ginny and him continued to dance.

"What was that about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, he said he's happy for me when it comes to you unless you hurt me... I'm surprised that he hasn't thrown a bigger tantrum."

"He cares about you and sees how happy you are, he loves you Mione."

"I guess." I looked at my shoes, his gaze was so intense.

"Hey, look at me," his voice was surprisingly soft as he took my chin in his hand and tilted it upwards," I really like you Hermione and I'll never hurt you so Potter has nothing to worry about."

His head was nearing mine and all I could see was his lips. The rest of the world slipped away as our lips connected and my world erupted in fireworks. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine- I saw love shining in his eyes and then a hint of gold (Veela trait perhaps). I hope my eyes mirrored the emotions that wanted to burst from my skin. I wanted to kiss him again but something was strange. It was quiet- too quiet. I looked around the hall and everyone was staring at us. Some with surprise in their eyes and some with gentle understanding.

I felt my cheeks go red, Draco looked as cool and collected as ever. He took my hand and the crowd separated as we walked outside.

 **Draco's point of view**

I needed to tell her, I needed to tell her that I was Veela. It felt right, I had seen the emotion in her eyes. I had seen the love in her eyes and if I didn't tell her how I felt- who I was- then she may change her mind. I wasn't going to tell her everything but I couldn't hide my growing feelings for her anymore. The growing jealousy was becoming a problem and I had controlled it so far but seeing Potter dancing with her- well the rational part of me was no longer in control.

"Hermione I need to tell you something."

"Yes," I could imagine the shine in her eyes disappearing if I told her that I was Veela. The feelings she felt could disappear.

"I'm a... I'm a Veela."

"I know."

"What?!You know?"

"Yes, I've known for a while now."

 **A/N:What do you think...please review x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Draco's point of view**

She knew! How? Blaise maybe but he wouldn't do that, would he?

"I could hear you...when I was unconscious...you know after Ron..." Of course that was it, it did make sense. I can't believe she had known for that long...what if she doesn't like me?

"I really like you Draco despite that. I have grown to love you the Veela bit is just an added bonus. Honestly, I didn't read about them because I respect you and it killed me not knowing something." I knew I was looking at her with no mask on my face, all my emotions there for her to see. I had never felt this vulnerable before in my entire life- never. She could read my mind so easily, she just understood me like no one else could.

"Hermione I..." But before I could say anything else our lips collided and she was kissing me and I felt her emotions through the bond. I felt the awe, the love and the acceptance of who I was. I pushed all my feelings down the bond knowing that our days together had strengthened it.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco." And we kissed and kissed until we were the only ones in the world.

 **Hermione's point of view**

I loved him, I loved Draco Malfoy. There had been no uphill struggle to like him, it had been like a walk in the park. It was easy and so not complicated well unless you considered the reaction Ron might have then yes that would be a complication. But as I kissed him I felt his emotions shrouding me in a world of bliss and I didn't want to leave. My fingers ran through the silky locks of his bleach blond hair and his hands pulled me closer to him.

I had always thought that kissing him would be awkward- like kissing Ron but it really wasn't. We moulded together like two people who were made to be together and we were. I loved him and he loved me and I couldn't have been happier.

Forever had come and gone by the time I pulled away to look into his eyes- somehow this felt far more intimate. I saw the familiar warmth in his crystal blue eyes and I was at home...finally.

 **A/N: I know it's short but I had to get this up as soon as I could, I hope its not too mushy. Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hermione's point of view**

News had spread around the school that me and Draco were an item. Many questioned my decision as of course they couldn't forget what Draco had done. But surprisingly I had found friends in the Slytherins, they treated me as one of their own and I realised even though the majority of them hadn't even been near the battle of Hogwarts the prejudice was still there. Shown in the alienation from most of the students at this school.

Draco was so good with the younger ones who were struggling with the negative attention, they were more of a family to me than my own house had ever been and I know it's bad of me but I was genuinely surprised. But as the days turned into weeks and me and Draco fell further in love with each other I was glad that whatever this was, it was positive. And I belonged.

Of course I still talk to Harry, he is my brother and he had graciously excepted me and Draco were now a pair; if I went somewhere he followed and vice versa. I can't help but cringe as I recall the conversation:

 _"Hermione, are you sure?"_

 _"I am Harry, I've never been more sure. Please don't worry about me. If he hurts me- which he won't- he'll pay."_

 _"I'm not worried about that Mione. I'm worried that you'll get hurt and I'll be powerless to stop you feeling that way." And of course Draco had to show up at that exact moment._

 _"What are you doing here, can't you see I'm having a chat with Harry."_

 _"I know... I just felt-" he suddenly went very pale..._

 _"Draco?"_

 _"I felt your love directed at someone else, I felt it so strongly down the bond."_

 _"Don't be silly Harry's my brother."_

 _"Bond?" Harry was still here, shit! He doesn't know that Draco is a veela._

 _"Potter I'm a Veela."_

 _"Veela, like the ones at the Quidditch Cup Final?"_

 _"No I've only got a little bit of Veela blood, Hermione's my mate."_

 _"I don't care if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and make you pay."_

 _"Harry!" Ugh Harry had no faults, if he had one it would be that he cared too much._

 _"Sorry Mione, I've got to go and meet Ginny, see you later?"_

 _"Yeah see you Harry." I gave Draco the dirtiest look and stormed off, honestly he got jealous so easily and I knew it was a Veela thing but every time I talked to a guy he was there. He was my shadow and it was grinding me down, he just needed to see that I so don't want anyone else._

 _"Mi, wait up! Hermione!" I stopped and let him catch up with me. His face was cautious and I couldn't help but want to kiss his lips and dishevel his perfectly gelled hair._

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm really sorry Mi, I just care about you so much and when I feel your emotions...it just scared me that they were so strong towards someone that wasn't me." Draco had told me that it wasn't normal that he could feel so much of my emotions and obviously I shouldn't be feeling his either but we were the exception to the rule._

 _"I know, I'm sorry." He pulled me to him and he gazed down into my eyes and I just felt everything. His respect for me welled up inside me and I held him tighter. I couldn't get close enough and then I felt something press into me. Draco pulled away immediately and his cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson._

 _"Sorry...um... I'm gonna need to deal with this." I watched as he literally sprinted away and I couldn't help wheeze with laughter until the bell rand signalling the next lesson._

Me and Draco hadn't gone any further in the physical side of things, I could tell he wanted to but he respected that I wasn't ready. I know it's silly, we are guaranteed to be together for ever it's just that I've never been like that with anyone ever. No one has ever made my heart race like Draco does when he touches me, no one has ever touched me that way. Ron did try but I always stopped him. I feel like Draco expects me to be with him but I kinda want to hold onto this little part of me a little longer.

 **Blaise's point of view**

Draco was so happy but I knew that his birthday was fast approaching and he was deteriorating quickly. He wouldn't listen to my insistent comments he said that when Hermione was ready they would be together like that, he didn't want to force her into committing to him if she wasn't ready. But I saw what she didn't, I was the one who saw the effect that she had on him. The daily trips to the hospital wing to get potions for his fluctuating temperature, little appetite and thirst and for his moments of intense pain- the symptoms of dying. Still, he wouldn't listen. Luna was always there for me- supporting me.

She told me that everything would be okay but I knew it wouldn't be. A month before his birthday he would go crazy with lust and would do whatever he could to mate with Hermione and that would ruin the bond and the both of them would slowly waste away. I had to talk to Hermione but Draco never left her side. And to be honest I didn't want to break my promise to Luna- that I wouldn't interfere. I couldn't lose her she was too important to me.

We were strong. Every night we would sit in the common room after everyone had fallen asleep and talk. That's all we did, talk. It was nice getting to know her, the good, the bad and the great. She even told me her harrowing story of the war. Afterwards she had fallen asleep in my arms, fresh tears still glistened on her pale cheeks. I wiped them away and kissed her gently on her salty cheek. She had ruined my reputation as the Slytherin sex god but I didn't care she made me so damn happy and if I gave up on the way I felt for a title- well then I'd be bloody insane.

XXXX

BANG!

Draco was on the floor- unconscious and very pale.

 **A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while and leaving it on a cliff hanger :) I hope you liked it. This story is not finished but I would love to hear what you think about it so far...please review! x**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter **14**

 **Blaise's point of view**

"Draco! Draco! Please wake up, please!" He began to stir and I let out the breath I didn't realise I had been holding. I hated being so constantly worried about Draco, the contact with Gra...Potter made it so much worse for him as he had to ignore his instincts.

"I'm fine..."He croaked. I helped him off the floor onto a chair.

"You've got to tell her man, or I will."

"I know."

"I've read the books and if you don't mate soon you will get so much worse, there's 4 months till your birthday. 4 months before- which is now- you will begin deterioration slowly by the second month you will have episodes every day. When you're down to the last month you will hardly be able to walk. You have to tell her."

"I know..."

 **Hermione's point of view**

Draco had been acting strangely the past few days, I didn't know what to do. He always shot me down when I asked and of course I hadn't gone into the library due to the time I spent with Draco so when I did visit, well I couldn't resist the temptation to find a book on Veelas and to open the yellowing parchment to read a page; and another and another until I had read the whole thing. I had been so stupid, I had been so unlike myself- letting Draco lull me into a false sense of security trusting him instead of my gut. I knew something wasn't right and now I knew why, Draco was dying...because of me. It was my fault: the hollow look in his eyes, the exhaustion, the unexplainable disappearances for hours on end. I had caused this because I had been so... so blind! I wasn't sure why I was so scared to commit to him in that way, I mean I love him, I love him but there was something...someone that was stopping me. The decision is made, I need to go to Dumbledore.

 **Dumbledore's point of view**

"Miss Potter, how nice to see you. Is there anything that I can help you with." She was a promising student, one who was so clever but I knew she had not reached her full potential. Even know I could feel the power radiating off of her and I knew she would change the wizarding world as I knew it, for the better.

"I need to go to the Burrow, to talk to...Ron."

"Yes if course Miss Potter, travelling by floo I presume."

"Yes thank you Professor." I watched as she stepped into the chimney, steel determination in her face and I smiled. She was going to do some damage.

 **Ron's point of view**

I had been kicked out and I still didn't understand why, the whole thing was a blur. But I was getting better, who am I bloody kidding. I'm getting worse and there's nothing I can do about it. The bottles piled up but they were the only constant in a life of change, change that I did not want. I just want Hermione but deep down I know I've lost her forever.

"Ronald, get down here! Hermione's here!" Hermione, maybe I hadn't lost her. The world spinning out of control as I descended the groaning steps to see a shaft of sun illuminating the only person I wanted to see:

"Hermione."

"Ronald."

"Ronald? What are you doing here Herm."

"Don't call me that." I saw my mom slip silently out of the room, probably a wise decision Hermione looked pissed, "I came here to set things straight, I know I sent you a letter and that was it but I wanted to tell you that I've found someone else and I'm happy." The smile she had always used for me alone appeared on her face, but it was no longer for me.

A cloud of red seared in my vision and all I wanted to do was shake her until she loved me again, the last shred of hope slipped away and the half empty bottle fell from my fingers.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why come here, to see what you've done to me? To make me feel worse? Believe me my life is in ruins and its all your fault!"

"Ron...I..."

"SHUT UP."

"Let go of me! Ron you're hurting me." My hand marvelled at the red on her arm as I held on for life, she was going to pay for all that she had done to me.

"You're going to get what you deserve." A shard of glass somehow made it to my fingers and I clutched it and angled it towards that face. That face that I had kissed, that face that had betrayed me for the last time.

 **Hermione's point of view**

I couldn't get out of Ron's grasp, I hadn't realised how much it would hurt to see him so unlike the little boy before the war. I wanted to tell myself that it was the alcohol on his breath that was causing him to behave this way, but that was a lie.

"Let go of me."

"No Hermione, my life is over because of you." I didn't realise that he held a shard of glass in his hand until it was pressed into my neck.

"Ron please," the desperation in my voice quaked in fear as I felt a trickle of blood slide down my neck.

BOOM!

I was released so suddenly that the shard had come loose from Ron's hand and had successfully lodged itself in my neck. I fell to the floor trying to see through the haze that was blocking my view. Two figures faced each other, fists clenched. One hit, one down and one person being lifted into strong arms. The world floated away and I nuzzled into the warmth of safety.

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you think so far, constructive criticism welcome :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Draco's point of view**

I watched her as she slept, she looked troubled by something. It could be what that disgusting creature had done to her, I had dumped his unconscious body at the bottom of the Headmasters tower. He would get what he deserved. It had taken everything I had in me not to kill his drunken ass, Hermione would not forgive me if I had killed him. I had seen red as I had felt her fear, had felt the pure terror that she had felt and the feeling, the memory, still shook me to the core. But the sight of her asleep calmed me, she was alright.

As soon as I had got us back into safety I had washed the cut on her neck and wiped the sweat from her forehead. I had tucked her into the bed that I had conjured and had watched her ever since. I needed her to wake up so I could make doubly sure that she was okay.

The worry lines etched into her face deepened when she began to stir. At a flash I was by her side and helping her to sit up, her blurry eyes looked at me and then at her surroundings as she took everything in.

"Where are we?"

"The room of requirement."

"Oh okay, Draco thank you. You saved my life again." I felt like there should have been humour in her tone but there was just a scary emptiness to her.

"Hermione, of course I'd save you. I love you." No reaction.

"Where's Ron?" A flare of jealousy lit up inside me and I couldn't help but show it through my next sentence.

"Why on Earth would you want to know where that Weasel is?"

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure that you haven't killed him." I felt her anger and how strong it was. I reeled back in shock and she looked frightened when she saw my reaction, "Draco I am so sorry, I didn't mean it I'm just angry about something else."

"Hermione you know you can always tell me what's wrong."

"I know, but I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me Hermione, you know you won't." She didn't say anything just avoided my eye contact. I pulled myself onto the bed and pulled her into my chest, "Please tell me. Please."

"Fine, you've been lying to me."

"What do you mean." She climbed out of my lap to face me.

"You've been acting strangely, and if I ask you if you are okay you say you're fine. But your lying to me. You are dying and you are not telling me!"

"Hermione...I..."

"Don't know what to say, I didn't think so. We are meant to be a couple together and tell each other everything. But you are not telling me anything." She caressed my cheek, "You can trust me."

"I know, I just don't want to lose you either."

"Well if you don't let me help you then we will both lose each other."

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's okay Draco." She snuggled back into my chest and I felt the weight lift. She had clearly read about Veelas and knew what was happening to me. I should have told her, I couldn't help but blame myself for the rift between us.

"Draco stop berating yourself... don't laugh at me. What?" Her laugh was almost musical and instead of answering I just pulled her in closer to me and kissed her lips. The fireworks erupted and I fell into her warmth and her love.

"I'm ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"To be your mate."

"What!? Hermione are you sure?" I looked deep into her eyes and saw no hesitancy. She really wanted to do this.

"God Draco, I'm bloody sure. Do you not want to?" I heard the doubt in her voice and I immediately wanted to eliminate it.

"Of course I want to, but it's a big commitment and I don't want you to do this just for me."

"I want to Draco, I really do."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

 **A/N: I am sorry again that I haven't updated in a while - hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Hermione's point of view**

I looked at him, this man who loved me so much that the love poured out of his eyes. I wanted to show him how much I loved him and this was how I wanted to do it. Also, in the back of my mind was the thought of his sickly pale skin and the purple bags that constantly hung beneath his eyes. I slid my fingers through his silky blonde locks and pulled his lips down to mine. They were chapped from way too much biting but they were soft on mine. His fingers trailed down my body to rest on my waist, leaving hot lines down my spine. His hands slid to my back and pulled me impossibly close. We fell back onto the bed, his figure loomed over mine and I gasped with shock. The covers seemed to swallow me up whole but he kept me grounded.

I could feel Draco's desire as it prodded me in the back and I flushed bright red. I'd never done this before and I couldn't stop myself as I immediately drew away. Draco's face was the picture of concern as he calmly leant away from me hand in the air, guilt laced through his eyes,

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not you, you know I've never done this before. I want to do it though, I really do. I mean I can't let you die." The words gushed from my mouth and I hated the way that his eyes darkened.

"That's not why you're doing this, please Hermione tell me you're doing this because you love me."

"I love you Draco I really do. I love you." And with that I pulled him down on top of me and we both combusted into flames.

XXXX

The sun filtered through the magic window and I breathed in a content sigh. Draco was still asleep, his chest moving up and down with each whisper of a breath. I smiled inwardly as I took in the room properly- everything was green! Of course Draco made the room green. I snuggled back under the covers into Draco's warmth and I felt him stir. His hands made lazy circles on my shoulder and I shivered into him. His hand trailed up to my neck where he had sank his fangs into me at the height of pleasure; I winced as he did. It was really sore but it was the final part of the mating ritual.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." I smiled and kissed the cheeky smirk that dressed his face, oh I loved him so much. We spent the rest of the morning in our warm cocoon just talking about nothing but everything. Sometimes we had nothing to talk about but we just settled down into a comfortable silence. Mostly when that happened I just slept, still tired from the exhausting day that was yesterday.

About 5 in the evening Draco shook me awake and told me that he had gone to the kitchens and had enlisted the help of Dobby to get some food. A table- that had not been there when I had went to sleep- held a very impressive spread. A variety of meats made my mouth water and I couldn't wait to devour everything. I was so hungry. I piled masses of seasoned veg and every single cut of meat available onto the tiny ceramic plate and I began shovelling in mouthful after mouthful. I know had a slight appreciation of how Harry felt. I continued to eat until I realised the appraising look Draco gave me. I wasn't wearing any clothes. I shrieked and clicked my fingers- I looked down and saw that I was wearing my favourite jogging bottoms and one of Draco's hoodies.

That wasn't right- I'd summoned a blanket. But Draco's raised hand told me all- he'd got there first. Slowly I smiled sheepishly and continued with the food.

"Slow down, you'll give yourself indigestion!" I disregarded his comment and continued to stuff my face.

"It's so good, thank you." He smiled and helped himself, I smiled back laughing as he retched at the sight of the undigested food in my mouth. I didn't care that I looked like a total idiot, he would love me no matter what. The thought rippled through my filling me with a warmth that filled in the hole that hadn't been filled in so achingly long.

 **A/N: Please review, I will try and keep on top of updating just been struggling to write this chapter. Hope you like xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Narrator's voice**

Unbeknownst to the happy couple trouble was looming as heavy as a storm cloud. The bubble of serenity that encased them was about to explode. They had already overcome such adversity but nothing could prepare them for end that they were sure to meet.

Now I don't mean to alarm you, of course not. Hermione and Draco are the most powerful wizards of their time. They will go on to do so much, they will contribute to the wizarding world and make such an impact that they will be remembered as the greatest wizards of all time with good ol' Dumbledore.

That is their fate, their destiny. But what if the world has another plan. A plan that ruins that mirage of perfection- no one's life can be perfect it's not fair but what Draco and Hermione had...

That's perfection.

Maybe that's why the following event ripped that bond in two. It was too perfect for the world that had been ripped apart by Voldemort's hatred. The world was too damaged to hold such a beautiful thing.

XXXX

We fast forward a year. Hermione and Draco have finished their exams and both have jobs at the ministry of magic. They are happy and Hermione has a small surprise for her soulmate.

They are in a living room, furnished with a taste that can only be described as individual. Let's join them...

 **Hermione's point of view**

My nerves bundled in my stomach, twisting and turning. The few bites that I had stolen at lunch were daring to make an appearance. Me and Draco had never talked about our future, what we wanted from it. It was comforting knowing that he would never want anyone else but I sometimes couldn't help and feel a little bit human. What if he didn't want this, what if...

The turn of the lock stopped my thought.

"Hermione?" He walked into the living room and noticed me standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, "Hey you don't look to good."

I bet I didn't- the churning in my stomach intensified and there was nothing I could do but run to the bathroom as my lunch made its untimely reappearance. He was immediately there rubbing my back soothingly as I emptied the contents of my stomach.

As soon as I stopped, I turned to look at Draco: his face was creased with worry. He could feel the turmoil that I was in- maybe that's why he's early home. I had counted on more preparation.

"I have to tell you something..."

"Its fine, you know you can tell me anything. I love you." He picked me up in his arms and walked us into the living room. I didn't try to protest I was too weak. Plus, I was comforted by his warmth.

"I know, I love you too. I'm...I'm..."

"You're?"

"I'm pregnant." I grimaced waiting for the anger that I was sure was going to follow my confession.

"Really? Yes finally!"

"Finally?" What? This was not the reaction that I expected.

"Well, I wasn't sure how you felt about kids but I secretly hoped that you'd get pregnant and now you have... you're not happy?"

"No I am, I just assumed you didn't want kids so your reaction has shocked me." He smiled, his pearly whites gleaming in the evening sun.

"I've always wanted kids but only with someone who I love and I love you, and you're perfect and we're having a BABY!"

"WE ARE!" With that he picked me up and swung me around before planting thousands of kisses on my face. I beamed at him forgetting that the dinner was in the oven.

That night we talked about what we wanted to do whilst eating the slightly crisp lasagna I'd made. We compromised on the fact that he wanted me to have a wizard doctor and I wanted a muggle doctor, so we decided to have both. He liked the idea of seeing how the muggles did it. I was just excited at seeing the baby in the ultra sound- our own little creation. We were going to be a proper family- a replacement for all the family I had lost.

I didn't see the Weasley's as often, Ron was there all the time because he lived there and the tension between us just hurt like a knife in my heart. We had been so close and now, well now we were just strangers. Me and Harry still talked, our sibling bond was stronger than ever and he and Ginny would sometimes come out to dinner with us. Work was good, I had developed S.P.E.W and had educated people in the right ways to treat there house elves- the loss of Dobby still sting but my first job after becoming head of the department of the care of magical creatures had been to create a memorial. Without him we wouldn't have won the war.

My job had become tedious, don't get me wrong I still enjoyed it so much but it had lost its glamour. The auror office where Draco worked was starting to have more of an appeal but I knew that Draco wouldn't be able to control his worry if I joined him fighting the criminals of the wizarding world. He viewed me as a delicate flower, often comparing me to a rose. I just loved him with my whole self- I couldn't put him though that torture of knowing what I was feeling but being helpless. If I got hurt... well lots not even think about that. Back to my pregnancy:

The months that ensued were painful with morning sickness, a swelling stomach and sore ankles. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not lose my temper at everyone and everything. Draco tried to be understanding but no man could understand the pressure of having to make sure that the life that was growing inside of you remained perfect and protected.

What we had didn't waver, we just made sure that when I was feeling a certain way Draco understood that I needed space. I knew it was a torment for him, not being able to do anything but I knew all of it would work out eventually.

At the 8 month mark we went to an ultra scan and I was just as nervous as the night that I had told him that this miracle was inside me. The icy gel on my belly caused goosebumps to form, they cascaded all over my body. Draco's hand wove itself into mind- I was holding it so tight that my knuckles were white.

The whirring of the machine caused my nerves to kickstart and the pressure of the x ray stick thing made me feel slightly sick. This would be one of the last ones- soon it would be on the outside which was a very scary thought.

"Here have a look," The soft spoken nurse smiled at me, she'd probably done this a thousand times. I peeped through my fingers as tears started to wash down my face. There before my eyes was our baby. The head, the legs, the arms was all there; then the heartbeat resounded around the room. The staccato thrum filled me up with so much joy. My watery eyes met Draco's silver orbs. He was crying to. I held onto his hand and stared at the screen until our time was up.

I could never forget that sound, that image, that moment. I would never forget the light that thrummed through my veins. Never.

 **A/N: I have read your reviews and I know I didn't end the story in the best way. So I have decided to rewrite the ending- I've thought of a better way to end it so it only makes sense to improve it. This isn't the last chapter but it is a long one (as requested) and I really hope you like this route better :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Draco's point of view**

Hermione's belly seemed to swell impossibly fast, the change that had seemed so far away was now staring me right in the face. I was going to be a father of a little boy or girl- Hermione wanted to wait to see what gender the baby was, she said it was a tradition of her family. It certainly made choosing a name a lot more difficult. The time was ticking down and my cool tempered partner in life was ever so impatient- she just wanted to see the baby, to hold it, to care for it. She didn't want to have to wait another few weeks she wanted it now.

I loved her so much, I tried to hide my impatience but it was getting hard. The due date was a week and a half away, the baby could be on time, early or late. I hope it comes sooner rather than later. It'd be nice to finally meet my little son or daughter.

XXXX

The week passed unbearably slow. Then another one crawled by. Hermione had horrible cramping by the end of the second week- she could barely walk without gasping out in pain. To make sure that nothing was wrong with her or the baby we consulted our two doctors; both said similar things, that it was normal and when the baby was ready it would be born. This did little to squash the unease that swirled in my stomach like a vat of poison. I could barely sleep out of worry that Hermione would go into labour. But for another week nothing happened and Hermione... Hermione didn't look too good.

If you've ever seen an ill person, a person who is so gaunt and pale and lifeless- that's what she looked like. She was a shadow of herself. Gone was the healthy glow of her skin, the shine in her brown eyes had dimmed and she didn't eat.

I tried to plead with her to eat but she didn't, she was as stubborn as ever. But the fire in her slowly failed and what was left behind was a carcass of who she had once been.

We went to the next Doctor's appointment and the face that met ours was grave.

I feared for the worst.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. The foetus has died."

What? How could this...No. God no.

"I felt it, the pain stopped and I …" Her voice was so thin, her chocolate orbs filled with tears and... and I felt the emptiness that had swallowed up the joy.

"There's nothing you could have done, but we need to get the foetus out of you..."

"FOETUS? It was more than a foetus it was our baby. Our baby!" Anger rushed through my veins, how was this fair? HOW?

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but Miss Granger has to go into surgery right away, her body isn't strong enough to push him out."

Him, I was going to have a son. No I had a son.

The flood blinded me as I was assaulted by such pure torture. The only thing that tied me to this moment was the cold bony hand that clutched onto mine.

"I'll be fine Draco. Wait for me and please don't do anything stupid whilst I'm gone. I love you." I swiped the tears from my eyes and took in the face of the woman I loved, her eyes showed me the pain at losing... at losing our child she felt but her face was grim with determination. We would get through this. We had no choice but to get through it.

"I love you too."

 **Hermione's point of view**

As soon as the pain had stopped I knew that I had lost my child. I didn't want to face the despair of losing a child, what if I was wrong? I knew I wasn't but what if I was?

My chest felt hollow, as if I had died as well. Without the presence of a living human inside of me, I felt empty. Worthless. I had wanted so badly for the pregnancy to end but now all I wanted was to take it back. I would rather be pregnant forever than feel this mind numbing ache. An ache that was merciless, it tore through my body like a rocket.

I couldn't tell Draco. I just couldn't. The distance created by the pregnancy meant that he wasn't as attuned to my feelings, I was glad for that. I wish that he would never have to find out about my failure.

The strange thing is, the only clarity that I had was that I couldn't have prevented this even if I wanted to. My baby was going to die, I did nothing wrong. It was just nature's way of saying that I'm not ready to be a mother. But I so wanted it. With all my being I wanted to hold mine and Draco's child in my arms- seeing it's tiny eyes open, feel its tiny fingers enclose themselves around my thumb. I wanted to be able to love something as much as I loved Draco.

I wanted to be a family.

I knew Draco was on edge, every day the deep purple bags under his eyes grew as did the lines on his face. Still the cruel words wouldn't leave my tongue.

I only cried when he went to work. The despair ripped through me, shredding my heart into tiny fragments. I cried for the loss of my baby, I cried for the loss of a future together. I cried because I hated myself for not telling Draco. The baby dying was cruel, but I was certainly being crueler.

XXXX

The day of the appointment rolled around and I felt sick. My mind was in turmoil- I could see that Draco feared the worst and the news wouldn't surprise him. I had seen the pain in his eyes. He didn't expect to hear that everything was normal. Because it wasn't.

Our baby was gone. Never would it breathe a breath of fresh air. Never would it love someone, never would it see the beauty and magic the world had to hold. Never...

"...The foetus has died." There it was the truth. I was right. A thousand fissures in my heart broke again, it felt like I couldn't withstand this final and definite truth. But I would.

"...Miss Granger has to go into surgery right away, her body isn't strong enough to push him out." Surgery, what I had expected. No natural child birth. I had to be strong, for Draco I clutched at his warm hand and tried to show him that everything was going to be fine.

"I'll be fine Draco. Wait for me and please don't do anything stupid whilst I'm gone. I love you."

"I love you too."

They prepped me for surgery, butterflies jumped in my chest. I hoped the surgery would go well, If Draco lost me too...no I'm being silly. These people are professionals, they've probably done it a million times before. The odds of failure would be pretty slim. The anaesthesia was next. I inhaled and inhaled the sweet smelling gas.

Before long I felt my body turn to lead, I lost control in my limbs and my mind sailed away to a world free of anguish.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, even though it's extremely sad. Please review. I hopefully should get the next chapter published in a week or two.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Doctor's point of view**

The poor lady before me had lost her baby, I had looked at all the scans and could see no obvious causes of death. I planned to determine that before I started the surgery. I knew who she was- everyone in this room did and we all mourned for the baby she would never have. Miss Granger, now Miss Potter had already been so through much- what with the war and now the loss of a child. So much pain at such a young age , I was going on 48 and I had never experienced that much sorrow. I vowed to make this process as easy as possible for her. I was definitely going to recommend her to my wife as she was a post trauma councillor. Miss Potter losing a child made me oddly sentimental, when I got home I was definitely going to give my kids a hug.

"Are you ready doctor? I have prepared all the tests."

"Yes lets begin." The metal tray in front of me held three jars of different potions. The first to identify when the death happened, the second to see what caused the death and the last to see if anyone was the direct cause of the death.

I tipped the contents of the first jar down her open mouth, out came the date 23rd of March which was a week ago. The second one revealed that...that...that...what? It says that the baby died due to dark magic. How was that even possible. As I tipped the third potion down her throat, the silence descended on me. The bodies of my colleagues, my friends lay motionless around me. The face that appeared in smoke was a face that I knew all to well.

It was the face of...

A wand.

A flash of green.

Then black.

 **Draco's point of view**

I mourned for my child, but Hermione in surgery had me more worried. What if there was a complication? What if something went wrong? I tried to distract myself but inevitably I just came back to the image of her in a coffin. I juts couldn't lose her too. A small balding man bumped rudely into me, but I suppose he had somewhere to be. Perhaps he was visiting a dying relative who didn't have long left, if that were the case I couldn't really be angry at him because I knew that if someone I knew was dying I would be just the same.

An alarm suddenly blared, a voice screeched "Dark magic used, surgery room 13. Dark magic used, surgery room 13." A whole host or armed wizards and witches appeared and headed to the surgery rooms. Wait a surgery room.

Hermione.

 **Harry's point of view**

Me and Gin were having tea- lasagne and treacle tart for desert- when I felt an emptiness blossom in my chest. The emptiness of where Hermione had been. Before I had the time to contemplate what that could mean a patronus entered the room and Kingsley's voice echoed around the room:

"Dark magic at please report to there immediately." Gin's face was lined with worry.

"I'll be alright." I kissed her lovingly on the head, grabbed my wand and apparated right into the hospital.

The first thing I noticed was that an incessant alarm was blaring and that most of the aurors had already turned up.

"Okay we need to approach surgery room 13 with caution. No-one knows what the situation is. Mr Potter you will go first, I need Parkinson and Thomas to be your light. The rest follow in threes, everybody clear?"

"Yes Sir." This mission was of absolute importance, dark magic could only mean death and destruction. Wait, no no no. Wasn't Hermione pregnant? What if? No of course not...but … the aching emptiness. I tried to keep my head cool but the panic spread through me like wildlife. She was in trouble.

 **Draco's point of view**

In amidst all the aurors, I spotted Potter's jet black hair. I tried to push through the crowd but it was just too thick. By the time I had pushed my way to the front Potter had disappeared and so had my chances at going with them to see if Hermione was okay. Our bond had weakened but the minute the alarm had gone off I had felt a different type of absence. It was as if someone was blocking it. I needed to see if Hermione was okay, because I had a sinking feeling of despair that she was in grave danger.

 **Harry's point of view**

The room was eerily still, all the lights were off and I dreaded walking into that room. The only evidence of dark magic was the bodies that were strewn carelessly over the floor- they were dead. I picked my way carefully through the dark surgery room- searching for the table. There was no one on the table and all the wiring had been disconnected from a body. I then realised that I needed to find the paperwork, if I could find it then I would be able to see whose body was missing from that table.

I searched relentlessly.

"Harry I found the papers." I walked as calmly as possible over to Dean. I took the papers out of his shaking hand and tried to ignore his tear stricken face. I hastily read the top of the paper searching for the name I had known I was going to find even before I stepped into it. I found it:

PATIENT: _Hermione Jean Granger/Potter_

 **Hermione's point of view**

I woke up to dark, my eyes were glued shut and I was petrified to open them, something was wrong. I inhaled softly and damp filled my nose. I was definitely not in the surgery room anymore. Where was I? The cold burrowed itself into my bones as a lay on a cold table- I couldn't move. There were ties around my neck, waist, wrists and ankles.

I began to panic, I thought of screaming but whoever had taken me might not react so kindly to a scream. My mind spun with worthless solutions. A non-verbal spell was out of the question movement or anything that attracted attention was out of the question- what if my attacker was watching me? What if I tried to escape and he killed me? I didn't have my wand... Draco. Draco! Draco would come to get me. Wouldn't he? The bond had weakened but he'd still be able to tell something was wrong because he would notice when I didn't return from the surgery. He'd worry and check on me and find out that I was missing. But time doesn't apply when you're stricken with grief. I should know. I juts hoped with all my heart that someone would come to save me.

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter and please review x.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Draco'** **s point of view**

I found Potter in the wreck of the surgery room, he was on his knees a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hands. He turned his head to where I stood and uttered the words I had hoped I would not hear:

"She's gone."

I tried to think about who would take her and why but I came up empty. Hermione was loved by everyone, she had saved the wizarding world. And all the death eaters had been caught and rounded up.

"We need to find her."

"I know." He stood up brushing the dust from his trousers and grim determination shone in his eyes, "I have a plan." He opened his hand for permission and I nodded. He grabbed my elbow and apparated to a library.

What were we doing in a library? I was about to voice my confusion to this meat head but an old lady came around the corner and smiled at Potter warmly.

"Hello Harry, who do you have here? Oh I recognise the hair, a Malfoy?"

"Yes Draco Malfoy." I pulled Potter aside and whispered to him, "how is she going to help us find Hermione. We might be too late she might already be dead."

"She's both not, feel it. The bonds just muted; She's still alive but she's in danger, just listen to her and what she has to say. She knows a lot about veelas."

"Okay." He turned back to the lady and they went for a walk around the books talking quickly. Potter looked animated and full of hope. He truly believed that we could get Hermione back- I suppose I should give him a chance.

I waited for what seemed like forever for Potter to come back. Whilst we were here Hermione could be in serious danger, she could be on the verge of death.

" I have a spell, Agatha will help us perform it." He must have seen my confused expression as he began to elaborate. " Basically because we have bonds with Hermione, the spell will combine them and strengthen them and we'll be able be able to pinpoint her exact location."

Our hands were placed palm up and then she put a glass globe in our hands. She began to mutter quietly underneath her breath, the only indication that she was actually doing anything was the glowing of the globe. It got hotter and hotter until I felt like my skin was burning off but I didn't let go. We HAD to find Hermione.

The woman raised her voice to a lilting screech, "Picture her face, picture your love for her and hone in on that. Focus on nothing else but her. Focus...focus...focus." The globe seared my skin and all I did was focus on my Hermione, the future we had together. The love that radiated through me whenever I thought of her.

I watched as shapes began to form, houses and farms and fields and in the middle of it all was a gold glowing dot.

"Potter that's where she is, she's there, we need to go now."

"Okay." The woman took the globe away and stored it in a box lined with blue silk. Potter said his thank you and I said mine. We then apparated to outside the building, it was a place that I recognised all to well. Anger welled up inside of me. How could he do this to me? More importantly, how could he still be alive?

 **Hermione's point of view**

Foot steps. Loud resounding foot steps. My heart beat frantically in my chest, they were coming. I tried to prepare myself for the worst but I was still so weak. The steps got closer and closer until I felt a form stand over me- I smelt the pungent scent of fire whiskey on their breath. I kept my eyes shut tight, maybe if they thought I was unconscious then they'd leave me alone.

No such luck.

"I know you're awake." The voice was gruff and masculine. I felt that it was sort of familiar but I couldn't place it- It annoyed me. I knew this voice.

"Open your eyes!" A smack and a stinging on my cheek made me gasp and open my eyes in shock- he slapped me! "See I knew you were awake." His face was hidden by shadows, my eyes strained to see any recognisable facial features but I couldn't.

"What do you want from me?"

"What do I want for you?!" His hand came towards me again and my head whipped to the side with the force of the slap."I want you and Malfoy to pay for what you did to me and my family. Your death will ruin him. It's what both of you deserve." His voice was venomous, he hated us. But this confession allowed me to come to the conclusion that he was either a Death Eater or a son of a Death Eater.

"No you will pay for what you are doing to me." This time it was a punch to the gut. His hand stayed there, loitering on the bump- my dead baby still inside me. His hot and heavy hand made my skin crawl.

"Do you know how it died, I do."

"What how do you know?" His hand continued to crawl its way over my stomach until he punched it with such a ferocity that I screamed.

"I did this to you. I DID! I ruined your life and you didn't even know it. I sprinkled dark powder onto your food and it killed the baby, it would have killed you if you had been weaker willed." I gasped, tears rushing down my face. This murdered was going to kill me. Draco would find me, he had to. "You will pay, you already have but I will kill you in front of your lovers eyes and he will live in anguish until he himself dies. I promise you it will be a quick death, that is the small mercy I will offer you."

I kept silent at that and acted disinterested. I didn't want him to see how afraid I was. My attacker got the message and began to leave but he stopped suddenly and whirled around to face me once more.

" I bet you're dying to know who I am aren't you? AREN'T YOU?"

"Yes I do." I needed to know, his voice was so familiar. The memory was just out of my grasp, if I knew who this was then I'd know for sure what they were capable of. Whether they could actually go through with killing me.

He stepped into the light, I immediately recognised his face even though half of it had been burnt off. He definitely would not hesitate to kill me.

"How could you, you were Draco's best friend."

"We both know he used me to get power, he left me there to die. But I survived and I vowed that I would get revenge. His turn cloak skin imprisoned my father. I have no one now and neither will he."

An alarm began to ring.

"Finally, the show will begin. Take your last breaths Miss Potter as your life is coming to an end."

 **A/N: Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Draco's point of view**

I knew this house. The door, the windows, the path. I knew it like the back of my hand. I had visited this house so many times as a child. We had been friends, the best of friends, well until the war when he chose another side to support. I thought he had died, he should have been dead instead he was walking around and abducting my mate.

Fury like no other I had ever experienced before coursed through me. I was going to kill him.

"Calm down, we need to think of a strategy. Blazing in there won't help, it could get Hermione hurt."

"She could already be hurt."

"But she's not dead." The certainty in his voice comforted me little. She was in danger and we were standing around as if nothing was wrong.

"Not yet."

"Shut up Malfoy. A little optimism needed here please."

"Sorry." I thought for a minute about all the defences I knew the house had. I tried to think about all the rooms that he could be using to hold her. Then a thought passed through my mind; our fathers would always go down to the cellar whilst we played to discuss their important matters. Once I had gone down there, it was full of dark magic and papers. I had read The Dark Lord's name hundreds of times- my father had been trying to find him. I was caught and punished so I never went down there again. But in the corner there was a cell, with a pallet of hay in the corner. It was built to hold a prisoner. That was where he was keeping her.

"Uh Malfoy." The front door opened, a dark hole that swallowed up all of the light. Out came two figures- one was smaller, her unruly hair matted with sweat. The other was taller, haggard, scarred. He was holding her to him, his wand digging into the soft white of her throat.

"Get your hands of her you bastard!." It was Hermione, she was safe. For now.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Draco Malfoy, and is that Potter? I wasn't expecting guests, good job I have entertainment prepared already." He dug the wand deeper into Hermione's neck, she whimpered as blood ran down her throat. The smell of her blood ignited an overwhelming anger that flared through me. I needed to kill him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, one move and she dies."

"What do you want?" He smiled the smile of a man turned savage. There was no humanity in those eyes anymore and I pitied him. And hated him.

"Revenge, for what you did to me and my family. You shouldn't have betrayed us, you BETRAYED us! How could you?!"

"There is no 'us' anymore. There never should have been, our father's forced us into that life. They were evil and cruel people, we have to move past them and become better people."

"How can you say that. My father loved me and you...YOU got him killed. YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Theo NO!" He threw Hermione to the floor and pointed his wand at her.

"Don't worry Draco, her death will be quick."

"NO!" I pulled out my wand but it was too late, a flash of green engulfed her body and I felt her absence like a... the pain was unimaginable. I stumbled to her, fresh tears still rolled down her paling cheeks. She looked at peace, her eyes closed as if she were asleep. I felt Potter fall down to his knees beside me. She would never wake up.

"Theo's dead."

I cradled her head in my hands as Potter sat there unmoving. His hair got darker and scruffier- cementing that his bond with her was gone. She was gone.

I didn't cry, I couldn't. I was in shock, I knew I was going to waste away and die soon. That was my curse, or my blessing. I didn't want to live in a world without her. Potter's silent tears turned to body-wracking sobs. His pain radiated around the grounds. His pain was almost too much to handle but I gently placed Hermione's body back on the ground and put an arm around him- he recoiled but then he let loose of all of the pain and anger he felt. I wished I could do the same but...

I was still numb with the force of her.. the force of her sudden death.

She was gone.

She would never laugh again.

She would never smile again.

I wanted to be the one dead, I would have died in her place. Gladly, willingly.

I wanted to touch her again, feel her heartbeat against my cheek. I wanted her to live and breath and find peace. I needed her to. I willed her to breath again- to open her eyes and tell me that she was alright.

My body started to burn, every thing burned- was this what death felt like. The fire condensed in my heart and my last thought was of Hermione before I blacked out.

 **Harry's point of view**

I didn't rebuke Malfoy's touch. I welcomed the comfort as my world fell apart around me.

Suddenly, a golden light enveloped both Draco and Hermione. I leaped away in shock as the air around them got hotter and hotter. They were burning. I watched in shock as a golden light poured out of Draco's chest into Hermione's. All the while the air started to burn around me too, it was so hot. My tears evaporated off my face as I scrambled away in terror.

What was happening? I felt a wholeness in my chest as the light blinded me. Hermione? No it couldn't be.

The gold faded and what was left shook me to my very core: Draco lay on the floor, pale and unmoving. He wasn't breathing. But what shocked me more was the colour in Hermione's cheeks... and the rise and fall of her chest. She sat up and looked around in bewilderment.

"What happened?" I saw her eyes move to Draco's form, "Harry what happened?!"

"You died...you died and then there was light and now you...you...you're alive." She started to cry and crawled to Draco's body. "Hermione, I think he traded his life for yours."

"I know what he did Harry. In my spare time I researched Veelas- there was this one case where the Veela brought back their mate. It was a legend really, I didn't believe that could be possible but it is and now he's gone and I don't know what to do, he's gone Harry. I don't know what to do. I just don't know... I...I..." I pulled her into my arms and held her while she poured her soul out to me. She described their life together, their love for one another. She told me that she couldn't imagine life without her and then I was surprised at the single tear that worked its way down my cheek.

I was going to miss him too.

 **A/N: Please review x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Hermione's point of view**

His coffin was a sleek black, he had designed it himself. Not many people turned up to the funeral, not many at all. That made me angry, he was a good man.

He had been a good man.

His name deserved to be heard. He had been a good man.

My days and nights were plagued with the thought of him, his laugh, his smile, his voice, his eyes. Just him. I couldn't imagine how I would get past this pain and emptiness that followed me like the plague. I couldn't shake my feelings not even when the empty glass bottles began to stack up.

My love for him would never cease- never. But I would have to find a way to get past his death.

Harry's hand in mine. The ceremony dragged on. It was too long but yet too short. My days were full of contradictions. I could be in a room full of people but still feel so agonizingly lonely. I could be happy but a minute later I would remember his absence and the pain would cripple me once more. I hated life but it was Draco's gift and I needed to live it for him.

And I would, I would get past this pain and eventually I would remember him without wanting to tear myself apart. For now, I had to fight through every day, days that I had strolled through so easily with him by my side.

The meal after the funeral was sombre. Everyone missed Draco, they didn't think they would but they did. He had been a steady presence in all of our lives.

Ginny approached me, her eyes full of sadness. She was pregnant- she had everything I wanted. But I wasn't jealous, I was happy for her. She was so happy and that was a good thing.

"You okay?"

"I will be." I smiled half-heartedly and took her hand. The future was uncertain but I'd be sure to live it. For Draco.

THE END

 **A/N: Please review x.**


End file.
